The Longest Nights
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: "Une collection de moments partagés entre Noctis et Prompto, entre la tombée de la nuit et le lever du jour." Noctis/Prompto, format épisodique. L'action se déroule à partir du Chapitre 3 du jeu et actuellement, pendant le Chapitre 8. Risque de spoilers si vous n'avez pas vu Kingsglaive/commencé ledit chapitre !
1. Coernix Station d'Alstor

**The Longest Nights.**

 _Une collection de quelques moments partagés entre Noctis et Prompto, entre la tombée et le lever du jour._

I : Coernix Station d'Alstor

Un bruissement alentours empêchait ses yeux de se fermer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire – les bruits et le danger permanent – mais il valait sans doute mieux demeurer vigilant. Il avait vu ce qui rampait dans les ombres, et il ne désirait pas être surpris en plein sommeil par une quelconque créature. Ses lèvres gercées laissèrent échapper un profond soupir. Il n'imaginait pas qu'une telle chose serait un jour possible, mais dormir lui manquait. Il se tortilla dans son sac de couchage, impressionné par les ronflements bruyants qu'émettait Gladiolus – un peu jaloux, aussi. Dans l'obscurité, il parvenait tout juste à distinguer le visage serein de Prompto, un léger sourire collé à ses lèvres, et le Prince se demanda comment il pouvait encore réussir à rêver après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Secrètement, il enviait cet optimisme impérissable.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il abandonna définitivement l'idée d'une nuit reposante. Trop de pensées s'agitaient sous son crâne, et la peur était bien trop forte. N'y avait-il donc pas quelque chose, dehors, qui les épiait, attendant le bon moment pour frapper ? En silence, il se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres, et se glissa hors de la tente. Dehors, une brise portant l'odeur distincte d'herbe et de terre humides l'accueillit. Les étoiles brillaient avec ferveur dans le ciel, et la Lune était vraiment magnifique ce soir. Duscae était un endroit magique, presque assez pour lui faire oublier la réalité – la chute d'Insomnia, la mort de son père le Roi Régis, la trahison de Niflheim, la disparition de Lunafreya, les guerres à venir et le poids du Monde sur ses épaules trop jeunes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noctis réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'ombre. Pas de monstre, de daemon ou de créature prête à le mettre en pièces, lui et ses compagnons.

« Nous sommes en sécurité. » murmura-t-il à l'herbe dansant sous la brise, mais la peur était toujours là. Elle ne partait plus. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent un instant sur ses mains, tremblantes à cause du froid, et la vision le frappa comme une preuve de faiblesse. Noctis inspira profondément avant de s'allonger sur le sol, le regard levé vers la voûte céleste. Des particules lumineuses au loin teintaient l'horizon, y disséminant de longs rubans aux nuances d'indigo et de bleu pâle, d'or et d'argent. Apaisé par les douces caresses du vent sur ses joues, le Prince laissa ses paupières se fermer.

* * *

« Hey, belle endormie, c'est l'heure de se réveiller !

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as dormi ici… Noctis ! »

Alors que Gladiolus et Prompto redoublaient d'efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire et s'attirer les foudres d'un Ignis déjà passablement énervé, le Prince marmonnait vaguement, tentant de s'extirper des bras du sommeil. Cette tâche fut facilitée par deux mains qui vinrent le secouer fermement, sans aucune considération, et le projetèrent dans le monde réel. Il se frotta les yeux, l'air revêche.

« Ça va, j'me suis endormi, c'est tout. » se justifia-t-il, appréciant peu la manière dont Ignis fronçait les sourcils. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Noctis n'avait jamais apprécié qu'on lui donne de leçon, et ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment de la journée pour en recevoir.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce qui aurait pu t'arriver si…

—Ouais, ouais. Je sais. » Il agita la main avec dédain pour accompagner sa déclaration, évitant de croiser le regard de son mentor. Ignis secoua simplement la tête et retourna à la préparation du petit déjeuner, se plaignant avec force de l'attitude princière, Gladiolus – discrètement hilare – sur ses talons.

Prompto se risqua à approcher le Prince, un sourire encore plus éclatant que la lumière de l'aube accroché à ses lèvres. C'était tout aussi irritant que merveilleux, selon Noctis, et il ne parvint pas vraiment à se décider. Des yeux clairs, un rien contrits, cherchaient les siens avec acharnement.

« Alors, on a du mal à trouver le sommeil ? »

Le Prince aurait pu se demander comment son ami pouvait être au courant, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto avaient une sorte de don qui leur permettait de toujours savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, quelles que soient les circonstances. Noctis esquivait précautionneusement le regard de son ami, supportant mal de le voir si désolé et inquiet. « On peut dire ça. T'inquiète pas, va. » lâcha-t-il finalement avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Donne-moi une raison de ne pas le faire, alors. » fut l'inévitable réponse de Prompto, qui, s'il avait opté pour un ton léger, semblait réellement préoccupé par l'état du Prince. Noctis haussa les épaules, s'attirant un soupir contrarié qui demeura sans suite. Prompto le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'était pas coutumier de discussions sérieuses, encore moins quand celles-ci avaient pour sujet sa propre personne, et aucun des deux ne pouvaient être qualifiés d'être assez mature ou responsable pour mener à bien une telle entreprise. Pas maintenant, en tous cas.

Remarquant la tristesse sur les traits de son compagnon, Noctis le gratifia d'une tape amicale derrière la tête. « Hey » commença-t-il avec douceur, comme pour compenser son attitude. « Je vais bien, d'accord ? Allez, on a une longue journée devant nous, on devrait aller se préparer. » conclut-il en se levant. Il s'étira longuement et offrit un clin d'œil à Prompto – ce qui était assez inhabituel pour faire revenir son sourire, et le jeune homme l'imita prestement. « J'suis d'accord ! Je m'demande ce qu'Ignis nous a préparé ce matin ! »

Ce jour-là, les quatre fugitifs avaient décidé d'éliminer les monstres qui terrifiaient les locaux, espérant que l'argent serait suffisant pour leur payer une nuit dans un véritable établissement – Prompto passait son temps à se plaindre du camping, et Noctis soupçonnait que cela avait un rapport avec les récents évènements. Il observa d'un œil amusé le manège de l'infatigable garçon, même s'il doutait qu'avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête faciliterait son sommeil. La chasse lui permettait, au moins, de lutter contre ses démons, et il se battit avec une férocité remarquable – quoique déconcertante aux yeux des plus âgés. Quand Noctis s'élança, seul, à l'assaut d'un gigantesque crapaud, manquant de se tuer à plusieurs reprises et mettant ses amis en danger, Ignis décida qu'il était temps de réagir. Le combat dut être abandonné, car le Prince n'était de toute évidence pas en état de continuer, et ils prirent la fuite, Gladiolus portant le jeune Héritier sur ses épaules tandis qu'Ignis et Prompto s'occupaient de maintenir leur ennemi à distance.

Ils trouvèrent refuge plus loin, à l'abri d'une colline et Gladiolus se débarrassa de son fardeau, jetant presque Noctis au sol. Prompto poussa un long cri de fatigue avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans l'herbe, puis un cri de douleur quand il se souvint des écorchures dans son dos. Le visage du Prince était maculé de boue et de sang, chaque parcelle de chair à nue recouverte d'ecchymoses. Les déchirures de ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir d'autres blessures. Il semblait ne pas y prêter attention, cependant, le regard perdu dans le vague – dans la direction de là où ils avaient abandonné le monstre, en vérité. Ignis se racla la gorge et se pencha à hauteur du Prince, procédant à un examen minutieux de ses lésions. Noctis se laissa faire sans mot dire, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Notre mission n'est pas terminée.

—Nous avons jugé préférable de battre en retraite. Nous n'étions pas de taille, et je te saurai gré de ne pas risquer ta vie de la sorte quand tout un royaume a besoin de toi.

—Et qu'est-ce que ce royaume espère donc d'un Prince qui s'enfuit devant un crapaud ? »

Ignis soupira bruyamment, résistant autant qu'il pouvait à la tentation d'appuyer un peu plus fort sur les blessures qu'il nettoyait. L'ombre imposante de Gladiolus les surplomba, et Noctis sentit la menace émanant de l'homme et de sa colère.

« Toujours plus que ce qu'on pourrait bien attendre d'un Prince mort. Sauf ton respect, Noct', tu penses quand même pas qu'on est débiles au point de pas avoir vu que y'a un truc qui cloche chez toi ? »

Le Prince émit un sifflement contrarié. « J'ai besoin de me défouler, c'est grave ?

—Eh bien écrase des insectes. Ou si tu as tellement peur de ne pas réussir à dormir, t'as qu'à demander à Prompto de te faire la discussion. Tu verras, tu seras vite fatigué. »

Ignorant l'exclamation outrée du jeune homme en question et sa réponse, sans doute très drôle, Noctis leur en voulut soudain de prendre cela sur le ton de la rigolade. Ce n'était probablement qu'une diversion, une tentative de ne pas dramatiser la situation et de ne pas céder à la panique sous-jacente – mais il leur en voulut. Il écarta les mains d'Ignis et se leva tant bien que mal, sentant chaque muscle gémir de douleur. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour signifier son désaccord, mais Noctis le coupa sèchement : « C'est bon, déstresse, je vais juste faire un tour. Pas d'actions inconsidérées, j'ai bien compris, merci. » Il se tourna vers Gladiolus, affrontant sans peine son regard noir, et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé – bien qu'un peu vacillant – vers le haut de la colline.

Tapant du pied, Noctis contemplait le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Sous le ciel parsemé de lourds nuages noirs, l'herbe semblait luire de sa propre lumière verdoyante, saturée, et l'étang de Neeglys était comme un large médaillon d'argent abandonné là. Il localisa rapidement la masse sombre du crapaud, à l'ombre de hauts rochers, si insignifiante vue d'ici, et grinça des dents. Il fit apparaître ses dagues et enchaîna quelques mouvements basiques, les lèvres pincées par les élancements dans ses muscles. Quand il fut satisfait, il lança l'une d'elles dans les airs et se téléporta à sa suite. Suspendu dans le vide, il pivota légèrement sur lui-même et envoya la deuxième un peu plus loin. Il eut à peine le temps de la rattraper avant de sentir la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Avec un juron, il se laissa chuter, se recevant maladroitement. Noctis continua ainsi, encore et encore, des gerbes bleues explosant tout autour, au sol et dans les airs, contre les arbres et en haut des pierres.

 _Un Prince qui s'enfuit devant un crapaud. Non. Un Prince qui ne peut même pas fuir seul._ Il était arrogant, nonchalant, paresseux, froid – mais faible ? C'était inacceptable. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'exercer, il avait la magie de ses ancêtres – alors pourquoi, une fois lâché à l'extérieur, devenait-il si faible ? Inacceptable et incompréhensible. L'Empire ne ferait qu'une bouchée de sa frêle personne, s'il continuait ainsi. Dans ses cauchemars, les milliers de vies qu'il n'arrivait pas à préserver l'appelaient à l'aide, s'agrippaient à ses jambes et à ses bras de toute la force de leurs mains décharnées, et elles hurlaient, hurlaient à travers les flammes et les ombres. Il voyait les lumières, si fortes, aveuglantes, toujours plus nombreuses. Noctis sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux, fractionnant encore un peu plus les éclats bleus qui jaillissaient de nulle part à chaque nouveau saut. Il chassa rageusement ces manifestations fragiles, et décida d'en arrêter là.

Le crépuscule avait allumé un incendie flamboyant au-dessus de la plaine. _Il est si tard, déjà ?_ Ignis et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à venir le chercher, pour le soustraire aux dangers de la nuit. Cette pensée ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme. Quelques courtes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix de Prompto ne se fasse effectivement entendre, criant son nom. Il aperçut la crinière blonde de son ami et prit quelques longues inspirations pour se préparer à affronter la réalité.

« Ah ! Tu es là ! » Prompto trottina dans sa direction et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, passant négligemment son bras autour des épaules du Prince. « Tout va comme tu veux ? Finalement, on a décidé qu'on allait encore camper cette nuit. Ignis a peur qu'on rentre pas à temps au relais et qu'on soit surpris par la nuit, et tu sais comment il est quand il a peur d'un truc ! » Il pencha la tête, intrigué par le regard de Noctis, complètement absorbé dans la contemplation de son visage, recouvert par la lumière du couchant comme par une poussière d'or rouge. « Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te souviens de moi, quand même ? Prompto, ton ami du lycée ?

—Hein ? Oui, désolé. La lumière est superbe. »

Cette réponse incongrue arracha un petit rire à Prompto, qui se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, le rouge de ses joues masqué par les flammes du coucher de soleil. « Ouais, t'es pas mal non plus. » plaisanta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil mutin au Prince, dont l'air passablement choqué ne fit qu'augmenter l'euphorie de son ami. « _La lumière est_ s _uperbe_ , non mais je rêve ! Dis pas ce genre de choses en me regardant comme ça, c'est très perturbant, Noct' ! »

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel avec un fin sourire. Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, et à mesure que la lumière décroissait, Noctis semblait retrouver une meilleure humeur. Prompto lui faisait cet effet-là, souvent.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'me disais. Si tu as du mal à dormir à cause des cauchemars et tout, tu pourrais dormir avec moi ! »

Noctis manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration : « Quoi ?

—On faisait bien ça quand on était plus jeunes ! »

Le Prince aurait pu évoquer une bonne centaine de raisons pour détourner Prompto de cette idée, mais celui-ci le regardait avec un visage tellement naïf, ses grands yeux clairs rayonnant d'excitation et d'envie de bien faire, qu'il se trouva bien incapable – encore et comme toujours – de refuser.

« C'est que… T'es comme une espèce de grosse bouillotte. Sauf qu'à ton échelle, ça devient carrément invivable !

—Eh ben, je savais que je devais me trouver quelque chose de particulier pour espérer entrer en compétition avec Lady Lunafreya, alors…

—Rah, tais-toi, idiot. »

En voyant Noctis de plus en plus gêné, Prompto ne put s'empêcher de partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du Prince, qui fit mine de se renfrogner, et bondit sur ses pieds, tendant ensuite la main pour aider son ami à se relever. « Allez, on y va ! J'ai pas envie de me faire gronder par les parents !

—C'est qui maman ?

—Ignis, évidemment ! »


	2. Vers Lestallum

II : Vers Lestallum

Le stratagème mis au point par Prompto avait cela de positif que l'humeur de Noctis s'était sensiblement améliorée, de même que ses forces. C'était plus fort que lui, il y avait quelque chose d'étonnamment réconfortant dans cette proximité qu'ils partageaient désormais. Elle évoquait de nombreux souvenirs heureux, des temps plus simples. Il comprenait, avec un étrange pincement au cœur malgré tout, que la plus grande partie de ce qui faisait d'Insomnia une maison était à ses côtés chaque jour, même si le lieu physique avait disparu. C'était une réelle chance pour lui, et il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de tous ses compagnons. Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto – ils étaient là pour le protéger, avaient tout abandonné pour l'accompagner. Mais si lui n'était pas assez fort pour les défendre en retour, alors il n'aurait plus rien. Il aurait perdu ce qui faisait de lui une personne à part entière, et il ne resterait que la figure de l'Héritier, avec dans ses mains un royaume vide de sens. Ce genre de pensées l'effrayait, parfois. Il avait été élevé pour être Roi, mais plus les kilomètres s'allongeaient et les journées se succédaient, plus le fossé entre ses désirs et son devoir se creusait.

Ici, il se sentait libre, à tel point qu'il oubliait de temps à autres le but de ce voyage. Cette vie d'errance lui convenait. Il n'était plus tout à fait sûr. Serait-ce un tel péché que de laisser l'Empire gouverner le monde à sa guise ? _Abruti, ils détruiraient tout. Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire d'héritage, c'est de Destin qu'il s'agit. Et tu oublies Luna, elle compte sur toi. Les Dieux comptent sur toi. Tss, les Dieux._ Ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à la Regalia, garée sur le côté de la route. Gladiolus débattait avec Ignis des qualités gustatives de la viande de crapaud, pendant que Prompto s'extasiait à grand bruit devant les formations rocheuses autour du météore. Une certaine nostalgie s'empara de lui, et il fronça le nez, ennuyé par ses émotions. Elles devenaient difficiles à contenir, c'était embarrassant. Pourtant, il aurait voulu que ces moments ne connaissent jamais de fin.

« Hey, Noct' ! On fait une photo, dis ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les quatre fugitifs prenaient la pose devant le météore, sourires radieux aux lèvres. Prompto, fier de son cliché, montra la photo au Prince, qui l'observa longuement. Gladiolus, massif comme un roc, avait ce déhanché si drôle comparé à sa carrure, s'appuyant sur l'épaule d'Ignis ; celui-ci se tenait à sa droite, une main repliée sous son menton pour se donner un genre ; à la gauche de Gladiolus venait Noctis, les bras croisés mais l'air satisfait ; et derrière lui, Prompto avait été immortalisé en plein saut, écartant les bras de manière ridicule, un sourire tellement grand qu'il mangeait la majeure partie de son visage. « Elle est géniale, non ? » s'extasia le jeune homme en secouant le bras de Noctis, lequel hocha distraitement la tête, caressant du bout des doigts l'écran de l'appareil photo. Prompto dut remarquer le regard navré du Prince, car ses sourcils s'affaissèrent et la pression de sa main sur le bras de Noctis se fit plus insistante : « Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?

—C'est rien, t'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces photos ? » enchaîna le jeune Héritier afin de changer le sujet.

« Les vendre. J'suis sûr que ces clichés de toi vaudront une fortune !

—Hein ? Et qui va te les acheter, tu crois ? »

Prompto se frotta le nez, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Ben si personne n'en veut, je les garderai pour moi ! Ça me fera de beaux souvenirs ! Comme ça j'oublierai jamais le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ! » conclut-il, enjoué par cette perspective.

Les implications derrière ces quelques mots étaient trop lourdes pour Noctis, qui lutta pour contenir l'air dans ses poumons en dépit de son souffle coupé. Sa gorge était nouée au point qu'il ne parvint à en sortir que des sons étranglés, et Prompto écarquilla les yeux, visiblement perturbé par la réaction de Noctis.

« Hey, fais pas cette tête, je les ferai développer, tu pourras en avoir toi aussi ! Si tu veux… »

Le Prince lui lança un sourire empli de gratitude et qui se voulait réconfortant, même si son ami était bien loin de la vérité. « Hm, merci. »

Ignis leur fit signe qu'il était temps de repartir, il ne leur restait que quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver au motel le plus proche et le jour continuait de décliner. Noctis serra brièvement la main de Prompto, dans une tentative timide de le remercier, et se dirigea vers la Regalia.

* * *

 _Aire de repos de Taelpar_

Le Prince avait profité du calme après le repas pour s'éclipser sur le toit du motel. Il faisait souvent cela – non pas que la compagnie des autres lui déplaisait, mais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à toutes ces choses qui le faisaient flancher de manière trop visible. Les nuages masquaient la plupart des étoiles, et les rayons de la Lune bataillaient bravement pour percer l'épaisse chape de plomb. Noctis laissa sa tête s'incliner en arrière, et le vent de la nuit venir jouer dans ses mèches sombres. Il désirait simplement y voir plus clair – il y avait son avenir, ce dont il était capable, la route qui s'étalait encore devant lui. Ce qui l'attendait au bout, surtout, et ce qu'il devrait laisser sur le chemin. Ce qu'il vivait maintenant, ce n'était _pas_ sa vie. C'était une simple escapade, mais il était trop tard désormais pour se souvenir qu'il ne devait pas s'y habituer. Noctis poussa un long soupir – parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire, vraiment – et observa son haleine s'enrouler et disparaître dans l'air nocturne.

Des bruits de pas, légers, l'avertirent de l'arrivée de Prompto – il n'imaginait pas que cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune homme s'assit simplement à ses côtés, passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Ignis et Gladio sont partis se coucher. » énonça-t-il d'une voix calme. Il renversa la tête pour mieux observer le ciel, et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un « o » étonné. « Ah, y'a pas d'étoiles, ce soir. C'est dommage ! J'ai pas encore réussi à prendre de belles photos du ciel ! Dis, Noct'… C'est moi, ou bien t'as vraiment l'air de plus en plus triste, ces derniers temps ? Enfin, pas tout le temps, hein ! C'est juste que… quand t'as l'impression que personne peut te voir, t'as ces yeux bizarres, juste… Tellement tristes. »

Noctis tourna furtivement son regard vers Prompto, battant des cils pour ne pas réellement croiser le sien, puis reporta son attention sur ses genoux, un soupir coincé dans sa poitrine oppressée.

« Ah, ça ? C'est rien, je t'assure. » Le soupir réussit à s'échapper quand Noctis prit conscience que le silence n'était pas une option. « J'ai pas envie que ça se termine, tout ça. » Il agita la main comme pour englober la route, le ciel et le reste. « Je me sens bien, ici. Je pense que je pourrais passer ma vie comme ça, sans anneau ni cristal, ça me dérangerait pas. J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui vient après.

—Que ce sera plus jamais comme avant ?

—Hm. » acquiesça le Prince, le cœur lourd.

« Je comprends. » reprit Prompto, et Noctis crut déceler une faille dans la manière qu'il avait de s'exprimer. « J'aime pas trop y penser, non plus. C'est un peu comme dire adieu à l'enfance, hein ? Parfois, moi aussi je voudrais que ce voyage se termine pas. Je me dis que ce qu'on a là, c'est… C'est tout ce qu'on aura jamais. »

Les mots, et plus encore le ton sur lequel Prompto les prononçait, heurtèrent violemment Noctis. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau de brouiller sa vue, et un sentiment d'urgence le saisit aux tripes. C'était terriblement injuste. Il sentit le regard de son ami peser sur sa silhouette recroquevillée.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Désolé. C'était pas sympa. » Prompto vint timidement poser sa main sur son épaule, baissant la tête. « Mais, hey. Il faut qu'on tire le maximum de ce temps, d'accord ? Comme ça, on oubliera jamais. » Son sourire portait toute la peine du monde, et Noctis trouvait incroyable que, malgré ce poids immense, ses lèvres parvenaient encore à s'étirer. Prompto était définitivement un être exceptionnel. Le Prince fit de son mieux pour répondre à ce sourire, ignorant l'humidité au coin de ses yeux, et tressaillit faiblement quand une caresse délicate et tremblante vint effleurer son front. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune pensée cohérente ne voulut se former et il ferma plutôt les paupières pour mieux apprécier le réconfort que lui prodiguait le contact, même après qu'il se fût envolé.

« On devrait songer à se reposer. Tu viens ? »

Prompto s'était levé et lui tendait la main, le contour des yeux légèrement rougi. Tiens, il avait pleuré ? Noctis accepta la main tendue, toujours à court de paroles. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte, cependant, et Prompto se retourna, l'air interloqué. Ses traits s'étaient tirés, depuis la dernière fois que Noctis avait pris le temps de vraiment l'observer, son visage semblait plus acéré et des cernes prononcés obscurcissaient son regard clair et franc. Prompto finit par se détendre, et ses pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur s'empourprèrent. « Noct', tu recommences. »

Noctis tira sur son poignet pour l'attirer vers lui et l'étreignit maladroitement, le corps tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Prompto eut un rire gêné, incapable de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami, et passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant avec force. Il blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou, laissant les mèches bleu nuit chatouiller ses joues et son nez, et Noctis s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. Il avait l'odeur de la terre et de la sueur, mais Prompto pouvait encore sentir le parfum familier qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, et celui de sa peau, aussi. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser à ses sentiments une seule chance de s'exprimer, alors il ferma douloureusement les yeux, se pressant désespérément contre son Prince.

« Quand je serai Roi, je…

—Ssh. » le coupa Prompto, ravalant difficilement ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait disparaître intégralement dans leur étreinte bizarre, en faire son univers entier ; il voulait sacrifier son futur sur l'autel du souvenir. « T'es pas encore Roi. »


	3. Sanctuaire de Wainterre

III : Sanctuaire de Wainterre

Alors que le groupe se rapprochait de Lestallum, les mots de Prompto hantaient le Prince et s'inscrivaient de plus en plus précisément sous sa chair, à tel point qu'il sentait parfois celle-ci se consumer sous leur souffle ardent. Des souvenirs fébriles pourtant savamment enfouis affleuraient désormais à la surface de son esprit, et Noctis perdait pied, poussé par la marée qui gonflait. La peur des regrets, l'imminence du Destin, l'urgence des combats et l'euphorie d'une liberté factice le faisaient vaciller, à répétition. Son cœur était-il déchiré par la tristesse ou ébranlé par les explosions de joie et de fougue ? En pleine contradiction, il sautait d'un état à l'autre, oscillait au bout d'une corde bien trop fragile, attiré par le gouffre qui s'ouvrait sous lui. Il craignait de donner trop d'importance à un bonheur qu'il savait éphémère, mais, quand l'exaltation le submergeait, il réalisait qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour s'en emparer, il en était si proche. La respiration de Prompto contre sa joue, la nuit, avait remplacé la berceuse de la brise. C'était encore là une chose à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû s'habituer, il en avait pleinement conscience. Depuis le début de leur voyage, Noctis avait développé un certain talent pour laisser les choses se faire, les observant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour reculer. Il n'était pas encore sûr que ce soit de la lâcheté, pensait plutôt qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen détourné – une façon de faire qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'existence de ses désirs. En réalité, c'était probablement une autre preuve de sa faiblesse. Heureusement, le sourire de Gladiolus, l'humour discret d'Ignis et les lubies de Prompto suffisaient à lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il se reprochait.

D'une certaine façon, Noctis avait l'impression de se découvrir. Vivre sur la route, passer de longues à pêcher des poissons dont il ignorait jusque-là le nom, poursuivre des troupeaux de garulas à dos de chocobos – ce n'était pas là des activités très communes à Insomnia, et elles lui procuraient un plaisir presque enfantin qui était rapidement devenu indispensable. Chaque matin était comme une nouvelle naissance, tant que l'obscure réalité restait à distance de ses pensées.

« Hey, tu rêves ou quoi ? »

Gladiolus gratifia le Prince d'une tape sur l'épaule, et Noctis secoua la tête pour se réveiller, les yeux encore dans le vague.

« Hm, ouais, désolé, j'étais ailleurs.

—Comme d'hab. Allez, aide-nous un peu à ranger, pour une fois ! »

Noctis grogna de mécontentement et se força à quitter sa position confortable.

« Et Prompto, tu lui dis jamais rien, hein. Tu peux m'dire en quoi ça nous aide, qu'il prenne des photos, là ?

—Tu me remercieras plus tard, Noct' ! » Le jeune homme ricana d'un air victorieux en pointant son objectif vers le visage bougon de son altesse, à qui Ignis venait de remettre une pile de bols sales. Il observa son écran et poussa une exclamation hilare : « Wah, elle est géniale, celle-là ! Ça fera une belle affiche de propagande royale !

—Attends un peu que j'me sois débarrassé de la vaisselle…

—Les enfants, vous jouerez plus tard. Et loin du feu, de préférence. » Ignis lança une œillade lourde de sens en direction du jeune homme blond, qui gambadait gaiement autour de Noctis en grimaçant, son appareil dans une main.

Quand le campement fut rangé au goût d'Ignis, Prompto se glissa jusqu'au Prince, avec un sourire qui n'avait jamais été signe de sagesse. Il avait une idée derrière la tête – une idée qui n'était sûrement pas à exposer aux oreilles de tous. Il vérifia qu'il n'était pas à portée de voix des deux autres avant de se pencher vers Noctis, murmurant sur le ton de la conspiration : « Ça te dit une promenade ? »

Le Prince haussa les sourcils, puis fronça le nez. « T'es malade ou quoi ?

—Allez, s'il-te-plaît ! On s'éloignera pas trop, et puis, je suis là pour te protéger si jamais ! T'as vu comment je suis devenu bon ? »

Noctis eut un petit rire, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant du coin de l'œil Gladiolus et Ignis. Ce dernier faisait mine de ne pas les surveiller, mais le Prince n'était pas dupe – Ignis avait passé la majeure partie de leur adolescence à récriminer l'influence de Prompto sur son protégé, il _savait_. Prompto trépignait, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Noctis afin de pouvoir pleinement jouer de son regard suppliant. Noctis sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et sa volonté fondit comme neige au soleil, en même temps que ce qu'il possédait de bon sens.

« D'accord… Faudra attendre qu'on soit tranquilles. »

Prompto dut réprimer un piaillement et sembla un instant sur le point de se jeter dans les bras de Noctis. Si cela avait été son intention, il n'en fit cependant rien, comme retenu dans son élan par une force invisible.

Les ronflements synchronisés de Gladiolus et Ignis furent donc le signal du grand départ. Prompto avait été difficile à contenir, et Noctis s'était retrouvé à lui asséner des grands coups de bras, prétendant d'être endormi, pour l'empêcher d'alerter leurs aînés avec son excitation bien trop inhabituelle au regard de l'heure tardive. Le plus discrètement du monde, les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la tente. La nuit était particulièrement belle, sublimée par l'éclat argenté de la lune gibbeuse la température était douce, et il flottait dans l'air un agréable parfum d'interdit et de nature sauvage. Ils suivirent l'éclat de la lune en guise de destination, marchant d'une allure rapide, comme s'ils étaient pressés de se trouver hors de vue du campement, craignant peut-être d'être privés d'escapade par l'apparition d'Ignis ou de Gladiolus. La luminosité créait des reflets étranges le long des arches et des aiguilles du météore, d'où s'élevait une poussière irisée et flamboyante. Prompto s'élança sur un rocher pour mieux contempler le paysage, la bouche ouverte en une exclamation silencieuse.

« Je suis content d'avoir pris l'appareil ! Noct', on a eu tellement raison de venir ici ! »

L'expression de son ami gonflait son cœur d'un sentiment d'ivresse incomparable, et il acquiesça, s'abandonnant lui aussi à l'émerveillement. « Ouais… C'est magnifique. » souffla-t-il, bouche bée, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Prompto pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Tenir en équilibre sur le rocher, à deux, n'était pas très commode, mais Noctis s'en fichait éperdument. Son regard glissait du spectacle minéral au profil de Prompto, et il se surprit un instant à comparer la voûte étoilée aux pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur. Il se sentit très vite stupide, et chassa l'idée de ses pensées – il aurait fait un mauvais poète. Une main s'empara de son bras et le Prince se laissa entraîner sans aucune résistance.

Quelques innombrables photographies plus tard, Noctis et Prompto s'étaient finalement assis dans l'herbe, observant en silence le lent ballet des astres et des nuées, bercés par le frémissement du vent. Prompto s'inclina en arrière, levant son visage vers le ciel, et le Prince se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits, rehaussés d'un halo laiteux par la lumière de la lune, des mèches nacrées flottant contre son cou ainsi dégagé. Sa respiration s'emballa inexplicablement tandis que ses yeux suivaient, hypnotisés, le mouvement de ses cils. Vulnérable, Noctis ne parvint pas à empêcher l'espoir d'inonder sa poitrine.

« Hey, Prompto.

—Hm ?

—Tu te souviens de mon dix-septième anniversaire ? »

Prompto tourna son regard vers le Prince, penchant la tête sur le côté. Son regard, dans lequel miroitaient les reflets de la nuit, avait pris un air étrangement solennel. Il pinça les lèvres, furtivement, mais cela n'échappa pas à Noctis. Finalement, il eut un rire amer – et gêné.

« Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'pense pas réussir à oublier ça un jour. Mais bon, pour être franc, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'oublier, même si ça me fait me sentir ridicule. J'avais cru… Bah, laisse tomber, c'est loin tout ça.

—Tu m'en veux ? »

Prompto le considéra en écarquillant les yeux, et éclata cette fois d'un rire clair et sincère : « Moi ? En vouloir au Prince Noctis ? C'est pas dans mes cordes, désolé. » Ses traits s'adoucirent, et il continua, le ton empreint d'une profonde tendresse : « Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant de m'avoir emmené avec toi. Tu sais, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Être à tes côtés. Et que tu me donnes l'occasion de… »

Timidement, Noctis posa sa main sur celle de l'autre garçon, incertain de ce qu'il cherchait à signifier par ce geste. Le sourire de Prompto s'étira un peu plus, visiblement satisfait de l'attention, et il entremêla leurs doigts, abandonnant la fin de sa phrase.

« Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais dire par _c'est tout ce qu'on aura jamais_ ? » murmura le Prince pour que sa voix ne se brise pas. Prompto serra sa main plus fort, et Noctis réalisa qu'il tremblait.

« Ah… Je sais pas. C'est pas important. »

Noctis n'arrivait pas à se représenter la souffrance engendrée par cette résignation que Prompto s'était imposée, _pour leur bien_. Il la lisait dans ses yeux, quand ils s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps et sans raison apparente sur la silhouette du Prince, l'observant à la dérobée ; dans la façon qu'il avait de le photographier partout et n'importe quand ; elle était aussi dissimulée derrière chaque parole allègre, chaque sous-entendu destiné à faire rire mais qui ne faisait que marteler l'évidence. Et lui, comment pouvait-il accepter cela ? Noctis leva la main et, se penchant en avant, la glissa dans les cheveux de Prompto pour guider sa tête jusqu'à ce que son front repose contre le sien. Le Prince ferma les paupières, afin de mieux discerner le souffle qui glissait sur son visage. Il avait attendu – d'abord à cause de ses incertitudes, puis par crainte du regard des autres – ensuite, quand le mariage avait été annoncé, il avait refusé l'idée d'une fin programmée. Mais maintenant… Maintenant, cela lui semblait sans importance. Si ce voyage devait être l'incarnation de sa liberté pour toute une vie, alors il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Un rêve partagé ferait une mémoire plus brûlante qu'un simple songe.

Un grincement sonore et terrifiant rompit le silence, comme si une entité plus grande que les montagnes avait décidé de tordre de la tôle entre ses mains. Les deux garçons eurent un sursaut et se redressèrent rapidement. Machinalement, Prompto fit passer le Prince derrière lui, une main déjà enroulée autour de la crosse de son pistolet tandis qu'il s'assurait de l'autre que Noctis ne tentait rien d'inconsidéré. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant de déterminer la source du fracas, un endroit où le sol semblait fondre et d'où s'extirpait une forme menaçante.

« Putain de merde, c'est pas le moment ! » paniqua Prompto en reculant précautionneusement. « On se casse ! »

Avant que le daemon n'ait le temps de les prendre pour cible, le jeune homme détala en courant, Noctis à sa suite. Ils entendirent le Géant de Fer pousser des grognements, et la prodigieuse masse d'air déplacée par l'ample mouvement de son épée faillit les envoyer tête la première dans l'herbe humide. La fuite était la seule option. Un fin filet de fumée s'élevait toujours du campement, au loin, leur indiquant la direction à suivre, mais ils craignirent d'y attirer le monstre. Ils se dirigèrent en contrebas de la colline, dévalant la pente à une vitesse folle. Se concertant d'un simple coup d'œil, ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur un large rocher et Prompto, glissant et trébuchant, se reçut en dérapant douloureusement sur le sol. Noctis se jeta presque sur lui pour l'agripper par les épaules et la taille, puis l'attira à l'abri de l'ombre du rocher. En silence, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans une position qui n'avait rien de confortable, ils laissèrent s'écouler quelques longues secondes avant de finalement reprendre leur respiration.

La poitrine haletante, Noctis s'autorisa à se détendre et son dos glissa le long de la pierre. Il fut diligemment imité par son ami, dont la respiration sifflait encore. Leurs regards se croisèrent et aucun des deux ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Putain, évidemment que ça devait arriver ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te suis toujours dans les emmerdes ?

—Tu sais bien que je suis irrésistible ! »

La fatigue ne suffisait pas à altérer leur euphorie soudaine, malgré la difficulté de rire tout en étant à bout de souffle. Toujours cramponné et collé à Prompto, les joues tout à fait rouges du fait de leur course effrénée, les mains de Noctis remontèrent jusqu'à enlacer le cou de l'autre garçon, l'obligeant à pencher son visage vers celui du Prince, des mèches blondes venant chatouiller le front et le nez de celui-ci.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Le temps sembla être aspiré par les deux orbes azur qui le surplombaient, menaçant d'engloutir l'univers avec elles, transperçant son âme aussi sûrement que deux éclats de glace. Complètement oublieux des vagues rumeurs du monde qui leur parvenaient d'au-delà, ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment infini, à s'observer sans rien dire. Leurs souffles mêlés attisaient les braises d'une espérance fiévreuse, et Noctis voulait ne plus jamais bouger. Il sentait le cœur de Prompto battre contre sa peau, faisant écho au rythme impétueux du sien. Son ami finit par briser ce sort étrange, une distante lueur de panique perdue au fond des nuées bleues de ses yeux, et dissimula son visage contre le torse de Noctis, comme privé de toute force. Le Prince le maintint un instant contre lui, en proie à une tourmente d'émotions, puis tapota distraitement son dos.

« On devrait rentrer. »

Prompto acquiesça dans son t-shirt mais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour se redresser.


	4. Lestallum

_Salut ! Je m'incruste un petit peu dans mon histoire pour prendre le temps de vous remercier pour vos gentils mots ! Ils me touchent énormément, et je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous prenez plaisir à suivre les (més)aventures de ces deux pauvres garçons. Voici donc le 4ème chapitre, placé, comme toujours, sous le signe de la frustration ! Enjoy et à très vite !_

 _\- Givre._

IV : Lestallum.

L'insouciance n'avait pas disparu, mais Noctis aurait menti en affirmant qu'ils n'avaient rien éveillé. Ils continuaient leurs jeux de gamins, s'attirant toujours grognements et roulements d'yeux de la part des plus adultes de ce voyage, mais, souvent, l'intensité de leurs derniers face-à-face revenait avec force et troublait leurs échanges. Quand Prompto prenait la pose avec ses armes tandis que Noctis le mitraillait de photos, et qu'il finissait par se rouler à terre en agitant bras et jambes de manière grotesque – quand Noctis laissait l'objectif et s'approchait de Prompto pour se pencher sur lui, que leurs regards se croisaient – quand, en pleine bataille, ils se frôlaient ou se bousculaient, qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre – quand une plaisanterie de Prompto débouchait sur un combat au corps à corps et qu'ils roulaient tous deux dans l'herbe sous les exclamations atterrées d'Ignis et les encouragements de Gladiolus – les secondes, immanquablement, s'allongeaient et il leur fallait une éternité avant de trouver la force de se replonger dans la réalité.

Il y avait une fragilité nouvelle dans leurs plus simples interactions, une hésitation qui retenait leur souffle. Se méprendre sur la nature de ce frémissement à la fois léger et fébrile était difficilement envisageable, mais Noctis n'avait rien d'un caractère raisonnable.

L'escale à Lestallum, la première ville sur leur route depuis Insomnia, apporta au groupe une sensation agréable de stabilité, puisant sa source dans le tracé régulier des rues et dans la pierre inébranlable des murs. Iris était en sécurité, aussi pétillante que dans leurs souvenirs malgré la tragédie. Ici, il n'y avait pas de créatures sauvages, pas de daemons pour les mettre en pièces, pas de camp à monter. Ils pouvaient flâner dans les ruelles, sur le belvédère, même après le coucher du soleil, sans crainte de ce que la prochaine seconde leur réservait. Les lampadaires dégageaient une douce lumière, et de la musique s'élevait des bars – _nombreux_ , songea Noctis alors qu'il dépassait une énième terrasse encombrée. Prompto avait eu envie de photographier la vie urbaine et nocturne, et l'Héritier, qui n'allait certainement pas refuser une opportunité de mettre de côté toutes ses préoccupations princières, s'était proposé de l'accompagner. Les mains dans les poches, il suivait de loin la silhouette bondissante de son ami, guidé par ses cris et les clics de l'appareil. Des vagues effluves d'épices venaient lui chatouiller le nez, et il se demanda distraitement d'où pouvaient venir pareilles senteurs. Il agita la main pour décliner l'offre d'un commerçant de rue qui tenait vraiment à lui vendre ses rouleaux de printemps.

« Oh, dis ! Noct' ! » Prompto se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le Prince avait pris du retard et lui fit signe de presser le pas. Il pointa du doigt une affiche, un immense sourire aux lèvres. « On se prend une bière ? J'dirai rien à Ignis, promis ! » Anticipant le soupir de Noctis, il fit mine de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Et puis, on peut aller s'asseoir sur le belvédère… J'te parie que le paysage doit être magnifique, vu d'en haut ! »

Noctis grogna faiblement son accord, fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quelques gils. La proposition le ramenait à leurs jeunes années – quand ils s'enfuyaient tous les deux à travers les rues d'Insomnia, emplis d'un sentiment de liberté jouissif et hilares d'avoir réussi à tromper la vigilance d'Ignis. C'était étrange il n'avait pas véritablement l'impression d'avoir grandi, même s'il savait que cette époque était révolue. Il croisa le regard enjoué de Prompto et laissa un sourire attendri éclore sur son visage tandis qu'il jetait nonchalamment la monnaie sur le comptoir. S'il pouvait pour toujours regarder en arrière sans n'avoir rien d'autre que de la tendresse à l'égard du passé, alors il pourrait se targuer d'avoir su garder intacte l'innocence de l'enfance.

Ils allèrent s'installer sur les volées de marches menant au belvédère, pas tout à fait désert malgré l'heure – et, effectivement, la vue sur le météore était incomparable à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu observer jusque-là. Noctis se moqua gentiment de l'expression totalement éberluée de son ami, puis fit s'entrechoquer le verre de leurs bouteilles. « À notre arrivée à Lestallum ! Et en l'honneur du lit sur lequel je dormirai ce soir, comme personne jamais n'aura dormi sur lui. »

Prompto haussa les sourcils, dévisageant le Prince comme s'il avait prononcé la pire des insanités, avant de s'esclaffer. « Oui, gloire à l'hôtel ! » Noctis remarqua la rougeur qui s'était développée sur le visage de l'autre garçon, de la pointe de ses oreilles jusqu'à ses pommettes, et il secoua brièvement la tête, amusé par sa réaction. Décidément, il était aussi aisé à lire qu'un livre ouvert. Tenter d'imaginer quelles images avaient pu se dessiner dans l'esprit de Prompto lui échauffa les joues, un vif sentiment de vide le saisissant au niveau du ventre. Tout ce qui relevait du charnel lui était étranger, et il se sentait souvent dépourvu face à la sensualité qui se dégageait de Prompto – la facilité avec laquelle il touchait, la liberté avec laquelle il bougeait, cette tendance à communiquer autrement que par les mots. Cela le fascinait, en vérité. Lui tressaillait dès qu'on s'approchait trop près, croisait les bras comme pour se protéger des autres, ne savait jamais quel geste pouvait appuyer ses sentiments.

Noctis se résolut à chasser ces pensées et se retrouva légèrement incliné sur le côté, l'épaule pressée contre celle de son ami. Prompto était occupé à pointer du doigt diverses directions où pouvaient se trouver – ou non – les différents endroits qu'ils avaient traversés avant d'arriver à Lestallum, perdu dans un babillage qui ne faisait qu'effleurer les oreilles du Prince, trop absorbé, lui, par la contemplation du poignet en question. N'importe quel détail prenait des dimensions extravagantes – qu'il s'agisse de ses cils, de la courbure de ses lèvres, du nombre de nuances dans ses iris, des ombres sur son bras ou dans son cou – tout pouvait devenir le sujet d'un examen minutieux. Noctis se réfugia dans sa bouteille quand Prompto tourna enfin son visage vers lui, probablement alarmé par le silence. Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, semblant réfléchir.

« Iris a l'air en forme. Je suis content qu'elle s'en soit sortie.

—Hm. Oui, moi aussi. »

L'éloquence du Prince fit rire Prompto, qui prit appui sur ses coudes afin de s'installer plus confortablement. Ce faisant, sa main écrasa celle de Noctis, lui arrachant un soupir surpris. Le blond s'excusa en bredouillant, mais le Prince, maladroitement et dans un élan irréfléchi, tenta de le retenir et d'entremêler leurs doigts. Prompto l'observa sans rien faire, l'air à la fois surpris et ému. Le jeune Héritier parvint finalement à accomplir son dessein, et il détourna le regard, gêné.

« C'est Gladio qui doit être soulagé. » marmonna-t-il, reprenant le cours de la conversation, pas tout à fait convaincu de sa crédibilité. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire, et, malgré la spontanéité de son mouvement, le temps qui avait été nécessaire à son exécution augmentait le risque de questionnement. Les quelques secondes précédant le moment où la voix de Prompto se fit entendre le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il n'y échapperait pas.

« Tu sais, on passe beaucoup de temps à se prendre la main. Pour des adultes, je veux dire. Enfin, j'dis ça comme ça, hein ! Ça me dérange pas !

—Tss, depuis quand tu te considères comme un adulte ? »

Même si tout son corps semblait attiré par celui de Prompto comme un satellite par sa planète, Noctis s'entêtait à maintenir son visage résolument tourné dans l'autre sens, à la manière d'un enfant qui refuse de regarder le résultat de ses bêtises. Face à cette réponse – pour le moins inattendue – le jeune homme blond eut un sursaut amusé, suivi d'un petit rire. Il serra la main du Prince un peu plus fort, des éclats d'ivresse plantés dans ses yeux scintillant.

« C'était pas très gentil, ça ! T'as l'alcool bougon, _Altesse_. » Il avait appuyé sur ce dernier terme avec ironie, et Noctis le gratifia d'un discret coup d'épaule.

« Pas du tout ! Je suivais juste ta blague…

—Mais c'était pas une blague ! » Prompto s'interrompit en entendant Noctis ricaner. « Ah, tu te paies ma tête, c'est ça ? J'retire ce que j'ai dit, ça te rend mesquin.

—C'est Ignis qui t'a appris ce mot ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour Prompto il rendit son coup au Prince, un grognement courroucé au bord des lèvres, puis ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Sans savoir pourquoi, leur hilarité s'amplifia, encore et encore, et ils ne se calmèrent que quand le souffle vint à leur manquer. Noctis posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Prompto, sans se soucier de l'angle désagréable que cela impliquait au vu de leurs positions respectives, laissant échapper un soupir satisfait. Avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, l'autre garçon vint écarter du bout des doigts quelques mèches sombres qui chatouillaient le menton du Prince et s'attarda juste en-dessous de ses joues, en bordure du cou, traçant distraitement le contour de son visage.

« Tu sais, Noct', j'ai l'impression que je pourrais recommencer. » confessa-t-il à mi-voix, comme s'il avait peur que son haleine ne vienne troubler l'image qu'il avait devant lui. Noctis avait fermé les paupières, concentré sur la chaleur diffuse et l'odeur discrète émanant de Prompto. Le clair-obscur adoucissait ses traits, et l'ombre de ses cils semblait s'étaler à l'infini le long de ses pommettes pâles.

« Recommence. » fit Noctis, assez faiblement pour que l'on eût cru à une illusion.

Le Prince sentit Prompto remuer faiblement, et son cœur se mit à battre férocement – tellement fort que sa poitrine en était devenue brûlante et que tous ses muscles se retrouvaient tendus par l'anticipation. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de voir son songe se briser en mille morceaux. Et après ? Que feraient-ils ?

Un _Clic !_ sonore le ramena à la réalité, et il battit des paupières, nez-à-nez avec l'objectif de l'appareil photo. Le visage de Prompto apparut, dont le rouge n'avait rien à envier aux pivoines, un grand sourire qui sonnait indubitablement faux accroché à ses lèvres tremblantes. « Je t'ai eu ! La lumière est superbe. »

Noctis faillit se mettre à pleurer, rire et crier – tout en même temps. Incapable de se décider, il se contenta de regarder l'autre garçon, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Prompto sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant habilement le trouble de son ami, et tendit une main pour aider le Prince à se redresser.

« Allez, on a un lit auquel il faut faire honneur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sous-entendu, absolument pas dissimulé, fit encore une fois chavirer le cœur de Noctis, et celui-ci maudit intérieurement Prompto de l'obliger à lutter – encore – contre un flot de fantaisies, même après la frustration évidente de ces derniers instants. À quoi jouaient-ils, au juste ?


	5. Lestallum (2)

V : Lestallum, deuxième partie.

Le retour à l'hôtel s'était effectué dans le plus grand des silences, les deux garçons priant pour que ni Ignis ni Gladiolus ne les ait attendus, et pour que le réceptionniste sache tenir sa langue. Noctis s'accrochait avec ferveur à ce qu'il lui restait de sang-froid pour ne pas céder à la tentation de simplement pousser Prompto contre un mur et – _Et quoi ?_ Les poings serrés et les bras collés le long de ses flancs, il accéléra le pas. L'alcool n'arrangeait pas ses migraines, et, petit à petit, une humeur massacrante s'instillait dans ses veines. _Putain, ça recommence._ L'euphorie, puis la peine, puis l'espoir, puis la peur, puis la colère, puis de nouveau l'euphorie. Comment parvenait-il à éprouver autant de choses différentes en si peu de temps ? Il savait que cet état ne pouvait pas durer ; son corps n'arrivait pas à accuser le choc, pas plus que son esprit. Le Prince n'était pas sûr, cependant, que la solution soit, comme il se plaisait à l'imaginer, d'écraser le jeune homme contre une surface plane et sous le poids de son corps. _Sérieusement ?_ Était-ce l'inassouvissement de désirs enfouis qui le rendait si… agressif ? Les tremblements de terre, qui secouaient la région à répétition, faisaient étrangement écho au tumulte agitant constamment sa propre personne.

Le bruit discret de la porte qui se refermait derrière eux arracha Noctis à ses ruminations, et il réalisa vaguement être de retour dans la chambre du Leville. Prompto se laissa tomber sur le lit sans aucune grâce, bras et jambes étalés, poussant un gémissement plaintif qui projeta l'esprit du Prince à des lieues du monde réel. D'une allure mesurée, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami et prétendit alors être absorbé par la lourde tâche d'enlever ses bottes. Des éclairs blonds furetaient au coin de son œil, là où la tête de Prompto reposait sur les couvertures – _Difficile de faire abstraction_. Retenant à grand peine un soupir, Noctis se pencha un peu plus sur ses lacets, afin de faire sortir toute distraction de son champ de vision – ce qui était ridicule, car il n'avait même pas besoin de les défaire pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Le subterfuge n'étant pas éternel, il n'eut finalement d'autre choix que de tourner la tête quand il ôta sa veste. Allongé sur le ventre, le menton posé contre la paume de sa main, Prompto l'observait, ses yeux, étrangement perçants dans le clair-obscur et à moitié dissimulés sous des mèches folâtres, levés vers lui.

 _Merde._ Noctis interrompit son mouvement, la bouche beaucoup trop sèche, puis reprit le cours de son occupation, l'air le plus naturel possible en dépit des rougeurs qu'il sentait dévorer ses joues. Il n'était pas rare que Prompto le regarde d'une manière qui défiait l'imagination, parfois cessant toute activité ; mais _ce_ regard… C'était comme si le jeune homme avait subitement pris conscience du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur Noctis – et c'était là une hypothèse terrifiante, car comment déciderait-il de s'en servir, lui qui avait passé tant d'années à simplement fixer le Prince, bouche bée, persuadé de ne pas avoir le nécessaire pour susciter son intérêt ? Même si une partie de Noctis, encore réprimée, se réjouissait d'être la _victime_ d'un tel jeu, il espérait que Prompto ne nourrissait aucun dessein inconscient de vengeance. Nerveusement, le jeune Héritier laissa une main courir le long de son bras, à la recherche de cicatrices ou de réconfort. Prompto se mordit la lèvre – et cela n'avait fondamentalement rien d'innocent. Les battements de son cœur devaient résonner à travers toute la chambre, couvrant le bruit de ses pensées pas moins affolées. En vérité, Noctis avait très envie de jouer, mais il n'en avait pas le tempérament – il n'aurait jamais su quoi faire, quoi dire, aurait craint de se montrer risible. Il était bien trop timide pour tenter ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste séducteur.

En un sens, il trouvait cela presque amusant de voir leurs rôles ainsi inversés. Prompto se disait autrefois handicapé par sa réserve et son manque d'assurance – et maintenant, ils étaient là, et Noctis ne s'était jamais senti aussi timoré. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à cette pensée, en un sourire attendri.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Prompto roula sur son dos, dans un mouvement quasi félin, son visage toujours tourné vers le Prince et les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête. La posture, si elle semblait – _était_ – tout à fait naturelle, suggérait dans l'esprit de Noctis un contexte éminemment lascif. Il pianota des doigts sur son genou, jetant de brefs coups d'œil à l'autre garçon.

« Hm, pas grand-chose. Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois.

—Ah ? » Son ami haussa les sourcils, intrigué – mais toujours avec ce regard, qui brûlait la peau du Prince là où il se posait.

« Que t'avais eu du mal à t'accepter, que t'avais peur d'aller vers les autres. C'est fou comme tu as dû changer. »

Sûrement parce que Noctis abordait un sujet encore sensible, les yeux de Prompto perdirent leur lueur prédatrice, et un rose léger s'étala sur ses pommettes. Le jeune homme laissa le silence s'étirer, jouant vaguement avec le col de sa veste. « Tu trouves ?

—Ouais… Maintenant, j'sais pas, c'est comme si tu t'étais vraiment trouvé. Ça se voit dans ta façon de bouger, ça te va bien. Quand on se bat, par exemple… Je sais pas, y'a vraiment quelque chose.

—Ah ! Le dis pas à Gladio, ça craint s'il apprend que son élève passe plus de temps à me mater qu'à se concentrer sur les ennemis. J'ai pas envie d'être tenu responsable ! »

Le Prince, ahuri, cligna des yeux, stupidement plantés dans ceux de Prompto. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un temps infini, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire triomphant éclose sur les lèvres du blond, qui envoya gentiment son poing sur l'épaule de Noctis. Celui-ci soupira, incapable d'en vouloir à Prompto – fin stratège dans l'art de dédramatiser toutes les situations et de rendre désinvolte le ton des plus sérieuses discussions. Il le savait, cela ne voulait pas dire que son ami ne comprenait pas ou n'appréciait pas à leur juste valeur ses rares tentatives de conversations à cœur ouvert.

« Ça va, j'te taquine ! Puis, tu sais bien, t'es pas mal non plus. »

 _Insupportable._ Échauffé par les piques de Prompto, et même s'il avait conscience de se jeter tout entier dans le piège tendu par celui-ci, Noctis s'empara du poignet qui avait abandonné son épaule pour venir reposer nonchalamment sur son coude, et plaqua le bras de l'autre garçon contre le matelas. Il se dressa à moitié sur ses genoux, surplombant Prompto, l'air prêt à en découdre.

« Putain, tu cherches ! Ça t'a pas suffi, la raclée de la dernière fois ?

—Oh, moi, tu sais, j'en veux toujours plus. »

Il n'avait même pas l'air de vouloir bouger, pleinement satisfait de se trouver à la merci du Prince, le regard de nouveau piqueté d'éclats de désir et de provocation. Noctis se pencha un peu plus sur lui, partagé entre des pulsions contradictoires. Tous ses sens étaient en ébullition, et, il en était sûr, Prompto n'avait jamais été plus attirant qu'en cet instant précis – ni aussi ouvertement suggestif. Néanmoins, alors qu'il était perdu dans un monde où ses désirs se confondaient avec la réalité, le blond en profita pour renverser son équilibre relatif, passant ses jambes derrières ses genoux et prenant ainsi l'ascendant. Prompto emprisonna vivement les mains de Noctis et, à cheval sur son ventre, lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu rêves.

—Ouais… »

Son arrogance avait rapidement été balayée par la proximité, et Noctis sentait toute possibilité de résistance diminuer à mesure que l'intimité de leur contact lui apparaissait, avec une évidence de plus en plus dévastatrice. La pression autour de ses poignets était faible, et avait des allures de caresse ; les doigts de Prompto effleuraient la peau fine avec une douceur peu familière lors de leurs joutes. Noctis refusait cependant de trop se détendre – Prompto, ce soir, lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était capable de bien des traîtrises. Il refusait aussi de croiser le regard du garçon, qu'il devinait ardent, comme s'il était sur le point de le dévorer, craignant autant qu'il désirait ce que cela aurait pu déclencher.

« Je t'ai connu plus vindicatif. » observa le blond avec une moue faussement désapprobatrice, et le Prince se sentit obligé de répliquer : « T'es sûr qu'Ignis t'a pas offert un dictionnaire ? »

Prompto émit un grondement sourd et raffermit sa prise. Noctis, un rire mauvais au bord des lèvres, tenta de lutter contre l'étau de ses mains, et commença à se débattre. Le jeune Héritier avait plus de force, mais Prompto se défendait à l'aide de vivacité et de souplesse, ses jambes absolument impossibles à emprisonner. Noctis réussit à retrouver le contrôle de ses poignets et captura ceux de son ami, forçant sur ses bras jusqu'à les maintenir liés derrière son dos. Il poussa de tout son poids et les fit tous deux rouler sur le côté, puis grimpa tant bien que mal sur Prompto, s'acharnant à ne pas laisser ses jambes être immobilisées. Tandis qu'il gardait une main pour tenir en place les bras de Prompto, l'autre s'était libérée et empoignait une mèche de cheveux, tirant en arrière la tête de son ami ; son regard planait, menaçant, au-dessus de son visage.

« Tu disais ? » Noctis arqua un sourcil, se réjouissant de la vue et de son emprise sur Prompto. Celui-ci gémit piteusement, mais enroula ses jambes autour du bassin du Prince dans le but de le déstabiliser. Noctis força à outrance sur les muscles de ses cuisses et de son abdomen pour contrer l'attaque, son propre bras coincé sous son assaillant. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre son ami avec un cri étouffé. Sans perdre de temps, Prompto s'extirpa de sous le Prince puis s'installa confortablement sur son dos, retenant à grand peine une exclamation victorieuse pendant que l'autre garçon mangeait les couvertures.

« _And the winner is…_ Prompto le Magnifique !

—Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

—Comment ? Excuse-moi, je t'entends mal, on dirait que tu parles dans un coussin ! »

Noctis reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo et poussa une longue plainte, le son heureusement amorti par les draps. Il sentit Prompto remuer, son poids un peu mieux réparti, et son souffle vint lui chatouiller l'oreille comme il se penchait sur lui.

« T'es plutôt sexy, comme ça. » chuchota le jeune homme, d'une voix que Noctis ne lui connaissait pas. Il eut soudain _besoin_ de se retourner et de l'embrasser jusqu'à l'épuisement, une chaleur intolérable envahissant son bas-ventre, mais il mordit plutôt dans les couvertures – et Prompto passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant avec un petit rire avant de se laisser tomber à côté du Prince. Ses joues étaient encore rouges d'excitation, une fine couche de sueur soulignait ses traits, luisant dans la luminosité particulière de la chambre, et son front était recouvert d'un fouillis de mèches blondes. Machinalement, Noctis tenta de les remettre en ordre, effleurant à peine son visage, et Prompto ferma les paupières, fredonnant son approbation. Il considéra un instant la possibilité d'approfondir cette caresse, mais avant d'avoir véritablement pu y réfléchir, sa paume avait trouvé d'elle-même le chemin, glissant le long de sa tempe et épousant la forme de sa joue. Comme à la dérobée, Prompto inclina son visage pour embrasser la main du Prince – et celui-ci vit son bras se recouvrir de frissons. Il croisa difficilement le regard du jeune homme, allumé d'une lueur étrange mais confiante.

À chaque crépuscule et jusqu'à l'aube, Noctis avait observé la frontière s'amincir et se troubler ; il avait laissé ses rêves s'infiltrer à travers les failles et les espérances s'incruster de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair, y gravant des promesses insensées. Sans prononcer un seul mot, Prompto l'entoura de ses bras, l'attirant au plus près, ses mains remontant dans son dos en laissant derrière elles un sillage de traînées brûlantes. Le cœur de Noctis avait repris sa course folle, et il sentait son souffle, erratique, se mêler à celui de Prompto. Ses lèvres frémissantes formaient silencieusement tout un chapelet de prières et de confessions, de vœux et d'excuses, qui remplissaient doucement l'intervalle entre leurs deux corps. Quand Noctis leva à nouveau les yeux, Prompto s'était endormi, le visage enfoui dans la main de son ami et blotti contre son épaule.


	6. Baie de Galdina

_Et c'est encore moi ! D'une part, j'aimerais une fois de plus vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme et vos encouragements, ça me motive et ça m'inspire (et je vous remercie aussi vous, là, ceux qui pensent être discrets, mais je vois très bien que vous me lisez). Also, on a side note, j'ai reçu y'a quelques jours l'OST du jeu et daaamn, que c'est bon de pouvoir écrire dessus ! Trêve de digressions, je suis fière de vous présenter le chapitre 6 ! Un peu long, peut-être, mais ça vaut le coup (je pense) (j'espère)._

 _See you soon ;)_

 _\- Givre._

VI : Baie de Galdina.

Au lieu d'aller de l'avant, le groupe était revenu en arrière. Noctis avait accepté une énième quête de la part d'un journaliste étrange – vraiment, Gladiolus et Ignis étaient persuadés qu'il avait donné son accord uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de prendre des photos et, qu'à ce stade, aucun des deux ne pouvait plus ignorer la tension permanente entre leur protégé et Prompto – et ni les protestations véhémentes de l'un, ni les conseils avisés de l'autre n'avaient ébranlé le jeune Prince, bien ancré sur sa position. Ils se rendraient à la Baie de Galdina sans attendre, et tant pis pour la légende du Tombeau derrière la cascade. Le temps viendrait bien assez tôt où l'Héritier n'aurait plus loisir d'agir à sa guise. Ils traversèrent donc les plaines de Duscae, laissant derrière eux le relief plus escarpé de Cleigne, et rejoignirent dans la soirée les paysages bien connus de Leide. Peu de mots furent échangés au cours du voyage – Noctis était trop concentré sur sa conduite, Prompto somnolait à ses côtés, Gladiolus s'était retranché derrière les pages de son livre pour échapper au regard noir d'Ignis, qui, lui, maugréait de temps à autre pour rappeler à tous qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cette virée hors contexte.

« On a besoin de l'argent. Ce mec va nous couvrir d'or. » répétait à chaque fois le Prince, et son mentor lui répondait, invariablement, que ce n'était pas en faisant des escapades d'un bout à l'autre du pays qu'ils allaient réduire les frais d'essence.

C'était donc dans une atmosphère assez tendue qu'ils s'affairaient à sortir le nécessaire de la voiture et à le disposer près de la caravane en bordure de plage – le Berceau du Bord de Mer dépassant encore largement leur budget, et personne (en-dehors de Gladiolus) n'étant particulièrement réjoui par la perspective d'une nuit sous la tente. Le crépuscule n'était pas loin, et les derniers baigneurs pliaient déjà bagages, rejoignant leur véhicule ou le restaurant. Prompto étudiait la luminosité, les yeux perdus dans le vague, et son discret sourire en coin rassura Noctis. Ignis pouvait se montrer réticent, lui avait envie de profiter de leur périple – et, surtout, que celui-ci laisse autant de bons souvenirs dans le cœur de Prompto qu'il était possible d'en créer. Son aîné finirait par comprendre ; après tout, il n'avait jamais voulu que son bien. Le Prince déposa la glaciaire sous la table, puis, après un coup d'œil vers Gladiolus qui hocha lentement la tête, il se frotta les mains et rejoignit son compagnon, perché sur un rocher face à la mer.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

—Hm, on voit pas très bien Angelgard d'ici. Faudrait se rapprocher.

—On pourrait tenter le ponton ? »

Prompto acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la luxueuse structure sur pilotis. Le bruit des conversations leur parvenait, mêlé au doux murmure des feuilles de palmier et au clapotis endormi des vagues, ainsi qu'une incontournable odeur de poisson. La silhouette obscure et déchiquetée de l'île se découpait, comme une ombre chinoise, sur la toile enflammée du ciel, parcouru de larges traînées mauves, indigo, pourpres et or qui projetaient à la surface des flots un véritable incendie. Prompto poussa une exclamation satisfaite, les traits illuminés d'une joie toute enfantine, et Noctis eut un petit rire, laissant à son ami le soin de prendre une série de photographies et d'essayer différents cadrages.

« Putain, faut avouer que c'est quelque chose, les couchers de soleil, ici ! » lâcha le jeune homme en parcourant frénétiquement ses clichés. « Tiens, Noct', dis-moi laquelle tu préfères. » ajouta-t-il sans quitter l'appareil des yeux, agitant les doigts pour faire signe au Prince de s'approcher. Noctis se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour regarder avec lui, mais se montra bien incapable de s'arrêter sur un choix définitif. Toutes les photos avaient leur charme, déclinant à l'infini le dégradé de teintes du crépuscule, Angelgard de plus en plus sombre et le ciel de plus en plus flamboyant.

« Oh, elle est cool, celle-là. » finit-il par annoncer, à vrai dire au hasard le plus total, et prit appui sur le dos de Prompto quand celui-ci s'inclina pour mieux voir l'écran. « Tu trouves ? Hm, ouais, c'est vrai qu'il y a un truc ! » Il fit défiler une dernière fois la série de photographies, puis remit le cache sur l'objectif. Entre temps, le Prince avait déjà commencé à amorcer le mouvement du départ, les mains dans les poches et les yeux levés vers les nuages.

« Hey, Noct'. »

Noctis se retourna et pointa le menton d'un air interrogatif vers son ami, adossé contre la barrière du ponton, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et comme couronné d'or par la lumière du couchant. « Merci. » Puis, avisant que le Prince haussait les épaules, il ajouta, pointant un doigt autoritaire dans sa direction. « Non, vraiment. Merci.

—C'est rien, je…

—Rah, arrête ! Viens par là, mauvaise tête. »

Le jeune Héritier fit ce qu'on lui demandait, et s'affaissa timidement quand Prompto le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il le sentit pousser un profond soupir, son souffle venant chatouiller son cou. « On devrait en prendre une pour nous. » proposa Noctis, qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, empoignant bizarrement l'arrière de la veste de Prompto. L'autre garçon eut un petit rire.

« Ben, ouais, si tu veux. L'ambiance fait très lune de miel, mais pourquoi pas ! »

Sans se soucier des expressions interloquées sur le visage des passants, les deux jeunes gens mirent tout leur cœur à la tâche, multipliant les poses improbables. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère si particulière du lieu, peut-être était-ce l'écho des rires qui donnaient à Noctis l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser tant elle lui semblait emplie de lumière – et les dernières flammes du coucher de soleil parsemaient la peau de Prompto de particules ambrées, conférant à son regard une puissance hors du commun, d'un bleu violent. Peut-être y avait-il aussi cela, ainsi que la manière dont leurs corps se cherchaient et se frôlaient, mais sans trop montrer de volonté, presque peureusement. Pourtant – il n'aurait su dire quelle nouvelle loi d'attraction avait régi l'instant où leurs lèvres étaient entrées en collision, hésitantes et éperdues. Jamais, même dans le secret de son imagination et malgré toutes les nuits passées à laisser ses pensées divaguer, il n'avait ne serait-ce que soupçonné l'ampleur des émotions qui déferlaient en lui.

Prompto s'écarta bien trop vite, et quand le Prince croisa son regard, tout l'univers avait disparu, aspiré comme par un tourbillon dans les profondeurs aquatiques de ces iris azuréens – mais l'eau, calme en surface, reflétait un kaléidoscope de sentiments où Noctis reconnut la peur, le manque, la surprise et le soulagement. Il réalisa que durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas été le seul à être dévoré par la contradiction et l'espérance. Cette pensée s'accompagna d'une douleur soudaine et étrange, au goût entêtant de culpabilité. Ses bras fusèrent pour retenir la silhouette vacillante de Prompto, s'accrochant fermement à ses épaules – lui-même avait les jambes tremblantes, prêtes à s'effondrer sous son poids et celui des non-dits. Noctis voulut serrer son compagnon contre lui, pour le rassurer, ou pour l'ancrer dans la réalité, mais la voix de Gladiolus qui les interpelait, au loin, mit fin à son élan.

« Hey, tout va bien ? »

Prompto eut un sursaut, puis inspira violemment, comme après avoir émergé à la surface de l'océan. Le Prince observa la facilité avec laquelle il parvint à recomposer son masque habituel, puis à se tourner vers leurs aînés, leur offrant un sourire factice mais glorieux : « Yep ! Je pense que j'ai besoin de manger un bout, je tiens à peine debout ! » Il se frotta le crâne avec un rire embarrassé, et se faufila hors de l'étreinte de Noctis, gardant malgré tout une main autour de son poignet. Ignis les examina par-derrière ses lunettes, les lèvres pincées : « Bien. Allons nous restaurer. »

* * *

Après un copieux repas au cours duquel Noctis avait à peine daigné effleurer son assiette, le ventre trop tordu par l'appréhension, les quatre amis prirent leur temps pour rejoindre la caravane, flânant le long du ponton. Prompto était en grande discussion avec Ignis, qui racontait d'une voix posée les légendes autour d'Angelgard, Gladiolus apportant de temps à autre quelques précisions, tandis que le Prince traînait des pieds, légèrement à la traîne, les écoutant d'une oreille distraite. _Est-ce qu'il va simplement m'ignorer ?_ songeait-il, incapable de vraiment lâcher des yeux le dos de Prompto. Le jeune homme ne manquait ni de courage ni de sincérité, mais Noctis savait que cela n'avait jamais suffi à lui donner la force d'assumer ses sentiments à la face du monde – et surtout auprès de lui – autrement que sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou de l'amertume. Il pouvait en comprendre les raisons ; Prompto se fondait à merveille dans leur groupe et tous l'appréciaient – mais, pour un œil extérieur, les choses étaient bien différentes, et son ami d'enfance prenait alors des allures de farce grotesque à force de suivre le Prince partout où il allait et de se comporter comme si rien ne les séparait. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se remémora son dix-septième anniversaire, l'humiliation de Prompto d'autant plus cuisante que celui-ci venait tout juste de tenter de l'embrasser quand l'un des invités s'était lancé, plus tard à table, dans un grand discours moralisateur à l'intention du Prince, lui reprochant ses fréquentations. Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Agacé par ces réminiscences, il décida de s'éloigner vers la plage, à l'opposé de la caravane. Gladiolus s'interrompit un instant, comme sur le point de retenir son protégé, mais se ravisa. Il y avait assez de lumière pour tenir les daemons à distance. Ses propres démons, en revanche, n'avaient cure du passage des jours et des nuits et n'attendaient que la solitude pour mordre et griffer, implacables. Noctis jeta son dévolu sur quelques rochers surplombant la mer, des touffes d'herbe disparates coincées entre les saillies sombres, et s'assit, une jambe repliée pour y appuyer son menton. L'horizon était plongé dans le noir et la Lune projetait des ombres blanches à la surface huileuse de l'océan, apaisé par le souffle de la nuit. Le Prince contempla un instant ses mains, comme si elles avaient été la cause de ses tourments. Il se demanda, dans un coin de son esprit, si son père avait réussi à conjuguer responsabilités et désirs – puis balaya la pensée avec un soupir irrité. À Hammerhead, il avait vu le cadre posé sur le bureau de Cid, tout comme il avait vu son expression – vide, absente, accablée et rude – après la mort de Régis. _Des années que le vieux l'avait pas vu, hein ?_ L'espace de quelques secondes, les silhouettes sur la vieille photographie avaient revêtu l'apparence d'Ignis, de Gladiolus et de Prompto, et cela l'avait terrifié. Il ne voulait pas oublier, il ne voulait pas disparaître en laissant pour seuls héritage et souvenir des regrets sans nombre, qui finiraient par prendre la poussière et se dissiper à leur tour.

Noctis sentit sa mâchoire se serrer, tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément une réponse dans le miroir inerte des eaux et du ciel. Le Destin n'avait rien de réjouissant, pourtant, il aurait menti en affirmant vouloir faire demi-tour. La résignation s'était emparée de lui, l'enveloppant dans un lourd manteau de deuil – à quel moment, il ne savait pas. Le Prince remplissait son devoir, sans grande conviction mais persuadé du contraire. L'idée d'œuvrer pour le bien de tous était la seule à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher afin de ne pas perdre la capacité même de sourire – ça, et sa volonté de protéger Gladiolus, Ignis et Prompto. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant se froisser les broussailles, invoquant sans réfléchir son épée.

« Hey ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Drapeau blanc ! » s'écria Prompto d'une voix trop aigüe, levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Le Prince relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons et fit disparaître son arme, roulant des yeux : « On t'a jamais dit que prendre quelqu'un par surprise, en particulier la nuit, c'était une mauvaise idée ?

—Ben, c'est plutôt calme ici, et y'a pas grand monde à part nous. Permission d'avancer, mon général ? »

Noctis agita le poignet avant de reprendre sa position d'origine, et il frémit un peu quand l'autre garçon prit place à côté de lui, frôlant son épaule. Prompto étendit ses jambes, les laissant se balancer dans le vide au-dessus des flots, et se pencha en arrière, appuyé sur ses bras ; il battit des cils en direction de la voûte étoilée, la bouche entr'ouverte sur une expression discrètement émerveillée. Le Prince attendit en silence, tâchant de ne pas regarder ses lèvres de manière trop prolongée, les joues rougies par des vagues de chaleur inopportunes.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda simplement Prompto, sans quitter des yeux le ciel. La question fit tressaillir son cœur, et le Prince se trouva à court de mots.

« Je suis pas sûr. » tenta-t-il, conscient que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue. Prompto tourna son visage vers lui et le jeune Héritier écarquilla les yeux, profondément bouleversé par sa beauté. Même s'il ne disait rien, Noctis comprit dans son regard, étonnamment dur, qu'il ne pouvait pas en rester là. « N'importe quel moment aurait été le bon. J'en avais – j'en _ai_ envie. »

Le Prince ne sut jamais si ses paroles avaient été satisfaisantes. Prompto s'était orienté pour lui faire face, les deux mains à plat devant lui, si proche que Noctis ne savait plus où poser les yeux. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, et l'Héritier trouvait sa propre respiration beaucoup trop bruyante – trop présente, presque étrangère. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes quand il sentit le contact, furtif et timide, des lèvres de Prompto contre les siennes – encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il développe le courage de s'en emparer farouchement. D'instinct, Noctis l'entoura de ses bras et le pressa contre lui, ses mains courant vivement le long de son dos. Prompto l'enlaça en retour, et ses doigts avides vinrent agripper à l'aveugle d'épaisses mèches de cheveux, forçant sèchement le Prince à plonger un peu plus dans le baiser. Il voulait le serrer encore plus fort, mais ses bras semblaient ne pas posséder suffisamment de puissance pour rendre compte de celle de ses sentiments – alors il se contenta de l'écraser contre sa poitrine, ses paumes ouvertes parcourant et étreignant chaque centimètre accessible.

Enveloppé par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Prompto, enivré par le mouvement de ses lèvres, le Prince s'abandonnait au vertige. Il sentait leur empressement désespéré dans la moindre parcelle de son être – comme si toutes les années à retarder l'échéance, à imaginer le pire et à haïr l'espoir, s'étaient cristallisées en cet instant, et explosaient enfin. Il ne savait pas si le goût salé sur sa langue était dû aux larmes, à la sueur, ou s'il n'était qu'une illusion – il ne savait pas si les tremblements de ses membres étaient provoqués par le désir, la crainte, ou un soulagement tel qu'il le laissait sans défense. Noctis s'en moquait éperdument. Prompto était là, et les battements de son cœur résonnaient contre sa peau, en léger décalage par rapport aux siens.

« Noct'… » murmura le jeune homme d'une voix plaintive qui vibra contre ses lèvres, se détachant doucement de lui. Puis, comme s'il s'apprêtait à énoncer le plus terrible blasphème : « Euh, j'ai une crampe.

—Tu parles d'un romantisme. »

Prompto afficha un sourire navré, le visage en flammes. Noctis réalisa bien vite qu'ils se trouvaient, effectivement, tordus l'un comme l'autre dans des positions peu confortables. Il laissa un peu de place à son compagnon, et en profita pour s'étirer et tenter de reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'il se massait le mollet avec acharnement, Prompto lui adressa un signe de tête.

« D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser… J'étais venu te chercher parce que Gladio a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de te faire courir demain matin. Pour éliminer la tension. Du coup, faudrait pas te coucher trop tard.

—Hein ? T'es sérieux là ?

—Désolé, je m'attendais pas à… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux désordonnés. _M_ _'embrasser à m'en faire perdre la tête ?_ Noctis émit un long gémissement qui – une partie de lui le nota avec un ravissement certain – fit frissonner Prompto et obscurcit un peu plus ses pupilles. « Cela étant, moi aussi je connais deux trois trucs pour ça. » contra le jeune homme avec un rictus de prédateur, et le Prince eut l'impression qu'on venait de le jeter dans un incendie. Il déglutit difficilement et écarta l'idée d'un geste nonchalant, dissimulant du mieux qu'il pouvait son embarras. Prompto se leva en éclatant de rire, puis tendit le bras pour aider l'autre garçon à en faire de même – cependant, contrairement aux autres fois, quand Noctis s'empara de sa main, Prompto le tira d'un coup sec et s'arrangea pour lui voler un baiser.


	7. Sanctuaire de Digythe

_J'ai tellement d'idées, je ne sais même plus où je vais ! J'aimerais pouvoir écrire encore des dizaines de chapitres, mais j'aurais peur de tomber dans la répétition ou de stagner. Bref, de toute façon, osef x). Chapitre numéro 7, I'm on roll!_

 _\- Givre._

VII : Sanctuaire de Digythe.

Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle. Le Tombeau du Lion, Ardyn, le Disque de Cauthess, l'appel de l'Archéen puis son Épreuve – et, après cela, les piaillements excités des chocobos sous la pluie semblaient presque irréels. Des nuages noirs s'étaient amassés dans le ciel, le vent soufflait sans discontinuer, portant à leurs oreilles le fracas distant du tonnerre. _Fini le mal de crâne_. Un pouvoir nouveau circulait dans son corps, qui provoquait des fourmillements terribles – mais il percevait aussi l'appel de Ramuh, comme d'infimes décharges électriques, à répétition. Le Prince se sentait… beaucoup trop nerveux. Son tempérament réservé et son attitude nonchalante ne lui permettaient pas d'extérioriser son agitation, et il préférait garder le silence plutôt que de s'entendre répondre d'une voix tranchante à chaque parole prononcée. En-dehors de Prompto, personne n'avait posé de questions – et quand bien même, celui-ci avait eu le bon sens de ne les poser qu'une fois. Noctis pouvait passer son irrépressible besoin d'action sur les troupes Impériales, qui redoublaient d'effort et d'inventivité pour leur barrer la route. _Et ils ont la Regalia, ces connards,_ rugissait-il de temps à autre, enchaînant éclipse sur éclipse. Aucun garde, aucun tireur, aucune machine ne restait debout bien longtemps face à la hargne du Prince – somme toute assez communicative pour ses compagnons. Prompto soutenait avec acharnement avoir entendu Ignis crier « Prends ça, sale enfoiré ! » – propos niés en bloc par l'homme si courtois qu'il était, évidemment.

Après avoir touché la première Stèle, Noctis ne contrôlait déjà plus ses nerfs. Était-ce une épreuve, en soi ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de travailler son sang-froid, persuadé que le monde n'avait rien à lui offrir qui soit capable de l'alarmer outre mesure. Il lui arrivait de s'emporter – parce qu'il ne supportait pas les remontrances, parce qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire, parce qu'il ne se croyait pas capable d'assumer ses responsabilités – mais on le qualifiait plus aisément de flegmatique que d'impulsif. Son mauvais caractère ne se dévoilait que quand on l'approchait d'un peu trop près, réflexe défensif désormais bien ancré en lui. Or, s'il avait souffert jusqu'à présent du trop-plein d'émotions, l'appel du Fulguréen propulsait le concept à un tout autre niveau. Son corps semblait agir seul, toutes ses réactions, ses paroles et ses émotions libérées du filtre ordinaire de la raison. _Je croyais que c'était associé au Feu, ce genre de choses._ La nuance devait être trop délicate pour son esprit. Quand Gladiolus, pourtant difficilement impressionnable, lui jeta un regard à la fois consterné et concerné, Noctis comprit qu'il était perdu. Ignis lui préparait chaque soir une nouvelle tisane, dans l'espoir de calmer les ardeurs du Prince. Seul Prompto trouvait tout cela divertissant – excepté, peut-être, cette fois où son ami avait failli le découper en deux sous prétexte qu'il ne s'était pas écarté assez rapidement de son passage. Il avait une preuve : l'arme avait littéralement _tranché_ une extrémité du tissu noué autour de son bras, et on ne plaisantait pas avec la tenue de Prompto.

Noctis était pressé d'en finir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'électricité, mêlée aux réminiscences de la force de Titan. L'aspect du ciel ne l'aidait pas à retrouver le calme. Plus le vent soufflait, plus l'envie le prenait de juste courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cèdent sous poids. Plus le tonnerre grondait, plus il sentait grandir en lui le _besoin_ de quelque chose de puissant. Il aurait voulu escalader des montagnes et cueillir les éclairs dans ses mains, hurler avec les rafales – des idées tout à fait absurdes à ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. La pluie dégoulinait le long de son visage, de sa veste, et d'épaisses mèches trempées collées à sa peau le démangeaient atrocement. L'eau transportait l'énergie de la foudre au plus profond de la terre, et cette énergie remontait à travers lui, hérissant chacun de ses poils. Malgré le fracas de la tempête, il entendit la fermeture Éclair de la tente et devina instinctivement qu'il devait s'agir de Prompto, qui cherchait sûrement à se soulager. Désinhibé par la fatigue et l'omniprésence de la pluie, le jeune homme s'éloigna à peine de la tente, puis, de nouveau un bruit de fermeture Éclair – plus discret, celui-là.

« Noct', tu devrais _vraiment_ songer à dormir. Conseil d'ami, pas de garde du corps ni de chambellan !

—Ça va. » rétorqua le Prince, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

Il songea à la Baie de Galdina, une éternité plus tôt. À vrai dire, cet instant avait été comme figé dans le temps et, toujours poussés en avant par la force des choses, aucun d'eux n'avait eu loisir d'aborder le sujet. C'était une situation étrange, car ils ne passaient pourtant pas une seule seconde loin l'un de l'autre. Prompto bâilla de manière audible, et Noctis sentit sa présence derrière son dos. Il n'avait probablement pas envie de s'asseoir sur la pierre mouillée. La simple idée de le savoir là fit frissonner le Prince, qui, l'esprit confondu par l'orage, avait déjà réussi l'exploit de trouver _érotique_ le son d'une fermeture Éclair. Noctis ne se serait jamais cru capable, un jour, de découvrir ce mot en laissant se dérouler le fil de ses pensées – mais le fait était là, et la curiosité le disputait grandement à l'effroi. _Finalement, c'était pas si mal, les migraines._ La douleur était toujours plus supportable que ces pulsions incontrôlées et déplacées.

« Non, y'a pas moyen. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour rester sous la pluie. » remarqua Prompto en croisant les bras, frigorifié. Noctis haussa les épaules : « Eh ben, rentre.

—Hm, nope ! Je rentrerai quand _tu_ rentreras !

—Tu vas choper la crève.

—Et ce sera de ta faute, Prince indigne. »

Noctis se redressa en grimaçant, les membres endoloris d'être resté trop longtemps immobile, puis se tourna pour faire face à l'insolent, la tête rejetée en arrière comme pour le prendre de haut : « J'suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe dans ta tête de chocobo. »

Si son ton était ouvertement méprisant, Prompto éclata cependant de rire. « _Chocobo_? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé comme insulte ? Ton cerveau a pris froid, ô Prince _Punchline_. » rétorqua le blond en esquissant un simulacre de révérence. Aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître, le sourire narquois qu'affichait alors le jeune homme suscita chez Noctis une irrépressible vague de chaleur, suivie du besoin irrationnel de le prendre, ici et maintenant, contre la roche détrempée et en plein cœur de la tempête. Quelque chose sur son visage avait dû trahir cette pensée, car Prompto l'observait désormais avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? » se défendit l'Héritier, un grognement à peine dissimulé dans sa voix sévère. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi embarrassé. Prompto leva un doigt et désigna… Noctis n'en était pas convaincu. Son nez ?

« Hey, Noct'. C'est normal, _ça_ ? » Le garçon s'exprimait avec précaution, une lueur distante de panique au fond de son regard – le mot _ça_ accompagné de vagues mouvements, mais en direction de quoi ? L'expression alarmée de son ami était contagieuse, et Noctis se mit à se toucher frénétiquement le visage à la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu être la cause de ce trouble soudain. Prompto secoua la tête. « Non, non. Tes yeux, j'veux dire. Ils sont… tu sais. » Sa phrase resta en suspens.

 _Oh._ Le Prince baissa les mains, un peu honteux de s'être emporté, puis la deuxième personnalité qu'il semblait avoir développée grâce à Ramuh reprit le dessus sans qu'il pût rien y faire : « Ça te fait quoi ? » s'entendit-il demander, son timbre plus grave et plus tiède qu'à l'ordinaire enflammant rapidement les joues de Prompto, qui se perdit dans des balbutiements inintelligibles. Noctis fit un pas de plus vers lui. « Ça te plaît ?

—Wouah, okay. J'vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible. » Prompto eut un léger mouvement de recul, le corps tremblant – mais il devenait difficile de dire si cela était dû au froid ou au rapprochement assez brutal du Prince, qui, en cet instant, ressemblait plus à une apparition semi-humaine, tout droit sortie de l'imagination souvent fiévreuse du jeune homme, qu'au véritable Noctis. Cela n'avait rien de déplaisant, même si Prompto n'était absolument pas préparé à voir se matérialiser le sujet de ses rêveries, mais _il pleuvait_. Ni l'adrénaline, ni l'absolue aura de sensualité et d'impudence que dégageait le Prince ne pouvait lui faire oublier ce simple constat. Prompto tenta désespérément d'enfouir dans un coin de son esprit un flot d'images inappropriées, et qui se faisaient malheureusement de plus en plus nettes à mesure que Noctis se rapprochait. Il aimait jouer – du moment qu'il avait une chance de gagner – mais cette perspective lui semblait bien inaccessible, en l'état actuel des choses, et au vu de l'haleine fauve qui vagabondait dans le creux de son cou. Délicates et discrètes, les mains du Prince étaient passées derrière son dos pour mieux le piéger. Incapable du moindre geste, Prompto n'arrivait même plus à entendre ses pensées, couvertes par le vacarme effarant de son cœur. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais les mots « Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » furent soufflés à son oreille, et il eut confusément conscience d'éclats roses à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Noctis avait perdu la tête, et, Prompto devait bien se l'avouer, une partie de lui était fière de cet exploit – l'enthousiasme, malgré tout, se trouvait légèrement terni par l'électricité qu'il sentait sur la peau de son compagnon. Ramuh ne pouvait pas être la seule cause de son comportement, si ? Le jeune homme dissipa cette idée, se raccrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules du Prince, et s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Haletant, il laissa sa bouche errer à la commissure de ses lèvres. « Devine. » murmura-t-il, le souffle court, pas aussi enjôleur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Les mains de Noctis remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque, se glissant dans ses cheveux mouillés. Le Prince appréciait cette audace inhabituelle, lui qui ne savait jamais vraiment quoi faire de son corps ; il appréciait d'observer sa raison échapper peu à peu à son contrôle, de se sentir guidé par une force mystérieuse qui venait du plus profond de son être, de s'imaginer pour un moment séducteur et désirable. C'était bien plus simple que tout ce qu'il avait cru jusque-là. Les réactions de Prompto dépassaient ses attentes, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas céder à ce que l'instinct lui dictait. Quelque part, sa conscience lui criait que ce n'était pas acceptable, que Galdina devait rester unique, qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient véritablement prêts à supporter les conséquences, inévitables – que c'était une erreur, un faux-pas, qu'ils en viendraient vraisemblablement à se déchirer – mais la voix était lointaine, étouffée par le rugissement du sang dans ses veines.

« Moi. » hoqueta-t-il finalement en guise de réponse, avec un soupçon d'insolence qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Il contint cependant tout un florilège de déclarations impudiques, sans doute trop inconvenantes pour être formulées autrement que dans le secret de son esprit. Prompto émit un long « Hm. » approbateur, empoignant Noctis par la taille et posant son front contre le sien, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Soit il feignait à merveille la sérénité, soit il possédait un don que le Prince n'avait pas – et qu'il lui enviait. Le voir ainsi, vulnérable et lumineux, apaisa ses sentiments, et il se sentit tomber un peu plus, tout son être chaviré par la clarté qui émanait comme du cœur de son ami. Ils restèrent immobiles, profitant purement de cette proximité nouvelle et pourtant familière, puis Prompto releva les yeux vers lui : « Tu viens te coucher ? »

Doucement, Noctis acquiesça, un peu étonné de sentir la fatigue accumulée se déverser sur lui à chaque nouvelle goutte de pluie qu'il recevait – encore un pouvoir insoupçonné. L'autre garçon le prit par la main.

Débarrassés de leurs vêtements trempés et une fois les duvets dûment réorganisés, les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le tonnerre s'était fait plus distant, plus atténué – et le Prince rendait grâce au souffle de Prompto contre sa nuque encore humide, à la pression légère mais présente de ses mains, l'une sur sa hanche et l'autre qui venait enserrer la sienne, aux battements de son cœur résonnant contre son dos.


	8. Cap Caem

Chapitre VIII : Cap Caem.

" _Try to try again,_

 _To hear yourself from time to time."_

Comment avait-il pu laisser l'espoir s'attribuer une place aussi importante dans son esprit ? Quelle folie l'avait donc saisi pour qu'il en oublie Altissia, Lunafreya, ce mariage arrangé qui prenait de nouveaux airs de menace Impériale ? Appuyé sur la balustrade surplombant la mer, qui engloutissait sans pitié le soleil et, avec lui, des songeries trop optimistes devenues douleur et désolation, Noctis contemplait l'horizon sanglant. Au-delà de cette limite intangible l'attendait un avenir qu'il avait perdu de vue, négligé – qui s'était doucement effacé à chaque nouvelle aube, comme leur voyage s'éternisait. Il l'avait su dès les premiers instants. _Ne t'y habitue pas_. Pourtant, les routes étaient innombrables, le monde bien vaste – y avait-il vu autant d'opportunités de s'enfuir ? Et il s'était trouvé si loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait, privé de tout repère – n'avait-il pas été forcé de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher ? _Tu ne devrais pas t'y habituer._ Il avait cru bien faire, avait petit à petit repoussé les barrières en se jurant que c'était la dernière fois, et que, de toute manière, quitte à se noyer dans les regrets, autant que ceux-ci soient la preuve qu'il _avait été_ libre – et non un rappel constant qu'il avait un jour côtoyé la liberté sans jamais oser tendre la main. _Tu n'aurais pas dû t'y habituer._

Noctis serra les poings, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Plus que jamais, la réalité lui semblait injuste. Qui, dans les cieux ou sous la terre, avait décidé à sa place de ce que serait sa vie ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas né résigné ? Pourquoi le monde entretenait-il son désir de révolte ? En tant que Prince, en tant que Roi Élu, on lui avait appris ce que représentait le sacrifice – il s'était réjoui, même, cœur égoïste dissimulé sous une prétendue grandeur d'âme, d'être celui dont dépendait le Destin d'Éos. En vérité, il se haïssait autant en cet instant que tout le reste de l'univers. Que s'était-il imaginé ? Que le chemin vers la gloire serait pavé d'or et d'argent ? Qu'il serait assez naïf pour se voiler la face et avancer seul, sans aucun lien, sans intérêt pour ce qu'il y avait autour ? Personne n'était capable d'une telle chose. _Pathétique._ Parce qu'il avait été trop lâche, trop imbu de sa personne pour accepter l'écart entre ses aspirations et son devoir – persuadé, peut-être, que la noblesse serait un trait de naissance, un concept coulant naturellement dans ses veines et non pas une source de conflit intérieur. Oh, ça, oui, il s'en était conté de belles histoires dans le confort aveugle d'Insomnia, quand il ne vivait encore qu'à travers les yeux des autres ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il naîtrait à nouveau, cette fois-ci sous un ciel dépourvu de murailles ?

Trop tard. Il avait tout découvert trop tard – ou peut-être trop tôt – ou peut-être qu'il aurait préféré ne rien connaître. Il était las de s'interroger sur l'existence de voies qui ne seraient pas parsemées de peurs, de remords, de culpabilité, de souffrances sourdes. Il ne voulait pas savoir s'il avait fait les mauvais choix, ni n'aurait pu admettre avoir fait les bons – car il trouvait inacceptable que cette vie, où le sourire de Prompto, si beau et lumineux, était toujours terni par une peine silencieuse, soit la meilleure fin envisageable. C'était un gâchis sans nom, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire, et le Prince laissait la rage se déchaîner dans un coin de son esprit tandis qu'il observait, immobile, l'échéance se rapprocher. Ignis avait tenté de les retenir – _parce qu'il sait toujours mieux ce qui est bon pour moi, hein ?_ – ou bien Noctis avait décidé arbitrairement que ce serait lui, incapable, encore une fois, de s'avouer qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à s'écouter lui-même pour éviter cette situation. Même ce mensonge empli de reproche n'était plus assez réconfortant, ne parvenait plus à concentrer sa colère uniquement envers lui-même et non envers les autres.

« Noct' ? » Le Prince ne voulait pas se retourner – ne voulait pas se retrouver confronté à ce visage rayonnant d'innocence, ni tout à fait sincère, ni tout à fait fausse. Il aurait aimé trouvé en son ami un écho à sa détresse, mais Prompto avait sa propre façon de gérer son affliction – probablement parce qu'il avait eu conscience bien avant Noctis des seules issues possibles. Plus il semblait resplendir de clarté et de bonté, plus son cœur devait s'effondrer, à l'intérieur, invisible et oublié – offrant un contraste significatif avec le Prince, qui préférait s'envelopper de ténèbres.

« On t'attend pour manger. » compléta Prompto, venant prendre appui sur la barrière aux côtés du Prince, l'ombre d'un sourire indélébile sur ses lèvres gercées par le vent et le soleil, comme si rien ne pressait, comme si tout était normal.

Noctis se raccrocha à l'idée qu'il n'oserait tout de même pas aborder certains sujets, pas maintenant – mais le jeune homme en avait probablement décidé autrement – et, comble de la torture, le Prince ne parvint pas à déceler une once de faiblesse ou de tristesse dans sa voix. « Ah, alors c'est pour bientôt, le grand départ ? Ça fait bizarre d'être enfin là. Après tout ce temps… Si ça se trouve, on a échappé au pire ! On aurait pu mettre des dizaines d'années, et Luna aurait été couverte de rides, t'imagine ? » Il s'accorda une pause pour imaginer la scène, grimaçant d'un air qui se voulait sans doute comique. Noctis avait envie de lui crier de se taire, mais les mots restaient prisonniers de sa poitrine, et Prompto continua son babillage trop enjoué pour être honnête. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va voir Altissia. Y'a quelques années, j'aurais même pas pensé quitter Insomnia, un jour. Et maintenant, on est là… Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Noct' ! »

Le Prince ne l'écoutait déjà plus, étourdi par les mots, par leur violence. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentant la nausée et les vertiges le submerger à nouveau, agrippant férocement la rambarde. Prompto ne pensait pas à mal ; _personne_ ne pensait jamais à mal. Avaient-ils tous peur ? Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils à cacher leurs ressentis, parfois ? Ses mains se resserrèrent un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches et que le bois commence à rentrer dans sa chair.

« Prompto ? Ferme-la. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Le jeune homme se tut brusquement, le regard écarquillé, et l'espace d'une seconde, Noctis vit clairement la réalisation assombrir ses traits. Prompto surprit le scintillement léger des larmes, suspendues à ses cils comme des étoiles au crépuscule, et qui refusaient de s'en détacher. Sans réfléchir, il prit le Prince dans ses bras et étouffa ses propres sanglots dans le creux de son cou, y pressant son visage comme s'il avait voulu disparaître. Noctis sentit l'humidité sur sa peau, le contact frémissant de ses lèvres alors que l'autre garçon répétait doucement, comme une litanie : « Je suis désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je… Désolé. » Réprimant un soupir, il passa délicatement ses mains autour de Prompto, dont le corps tremblait désespérément dans un effort insensé pour contenir sa peine, et caressa distraitement son dos. Malgré le poids des sentiments, malgré l'obscurité qui rampait dans son cœur, leurs rares étreintes restaient la seule chose susceptible d'atténuer la douleur, même si elles en étaient également l'une des causes. Noctis puisa dans ses ressources les plus subtiles, et y trouva la force de s'exprimer – et tant pis pour la maladresse de ses paroles, ou pour leur sévérité. Il espérait que la tendresse de ses gestes pallierait la froideur de sa voix.

« Arrête de faire semblant. C'est… encore pire.

—Mais, si j'le fais pas, on va être tristes tous les deux. Et j'veux pas que, quand tu repenseras à tout ça, j'veux pas que ce soit ce genre d'images qui te viennent en tête. Moi qui pleure, qui sais plus où me mettre… J'aimerais que tu souries, plus tard, pas que tu te mettes à maugréer dans ton coin – et… »

Prompto s'interrompit quand deux doigts vinrent cueillir son menton et lui imposer le mouvement, léger, qui fit se croiser leur regard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à déchiffrer ce qui se tramait derrière le cobalt de ces yeux, rarement expressifs, plus souvent solennels et durs, et leur avait préféré une étude approfondie du langage du corps et des mots. Pourtant, pour ce qui était sans aucun doute la première fois, il y entrevit un tumulte agité d'émotions, créant des ondes hypnotiques à la surface – juste avant que ses lèvres ne s'écrasent contre les siennes, avec une violence troublante, aussi douce que terrible. Son cœur pouvait bien exploser maintenant, il était certain que cela n'aurait eu l'effet que d'une brise désinvolte. Depuis la Baie de Galdina, Prompto n'avait jamais eu le courage de recommencer – et il n'y avait eu que des regards ardents et langoureux, de brefs enlacements, des caresses timides mais curieuses, ainsi que de discrets effleurements de lèvres en plein cœur de la nuit, quand ils se croyaient à l'abri. Il s'en était accommodé – Prompto s'accommodait toujours de tout – et c'était là, de toute manière, bien plus que ce qui lui avait été permis de rêver jusqu'à présent ; mais que Noctis fasse ainsi le premier pas était… plus que ce qu'il croyait mériter, ou valoir. Néanmoins, il se laissa volontiers happer par ce baiser inespéré, et s'oublia au point de gémir de désir – même s'il savait que cela allait bien au-delà, et qu'il n'y avait rien, dans cette étreinte, qui laissait à soupçonner que leur relation n'avait jamais été basée que sur un simple appétit charnel. Par ce geste, Noctis lui révélait tant et plus sur la nature de ses sentiments, et Prompto ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes, car les blessures du Prince lui apparaissaient ainsi incroyablement nettes. Il s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible, et ses propres tourments lui semblaient cruellement dérisoires.

Cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Noctis – _son_ Prince l'embrassait comme si demain n'existait pas, ni aucun jour après, un bras passé fermement autour de sa taille qui l'attirait contre lui, et une main épousant parfaitement la base de son crâne qui le maintenant en place, comme si l'autre avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe.

Rien sur Éos n'était digne d'importance s'il avait cela. Le crépuscule s'assombrit, l'obscurité gomma graduellement la ligne de l'horizon, confondant les flots noirs et les nuages d'ivoire, les craintes et les aspirations contraires. Emporté dans un tourbillon d'ambre et d'azur, Noctis sourit.


	9. Sanctuaire de Capitis

_Je suis vivaaante \o/. La reprise a été incroyablement dure, même si, en réalité, ce chapitre était déjà terminé avant la rentrée. Je l'ai commencé, puis j'ai fini le jeu, puis j'ai continué à écrire... J'ai longuement hésité avant de le poster parce qu'il me semblait bien trop différent de tout ce que j'avais pu produire jusqu'à maintenant. Il est plus sombre, mais bon, j'ai un penchant pour la tristesse, et le jeu en lui-même n'aide pas. J'essaierai malgré tout de conserver un ton lumineux, parce que je m'étais promis de pas tomber dans le mélodrame ahah._  
 _Je me suis également souvenu que j'avais prévu des chapitres AVANT le Cape Caem mais j'ai complètement zappé. Shame on me. La suite des festivités : une dernière nuit à Lestallum, quelques chapitres à Altissia et... et... et on verra bien._

 _Anyway, merci de me suivre ! Bonne année, bonheur et santé à tous et à toutes !_

Chapitre IX : Sanctuaire de Capitis.

Il avait plu sans cesse, depuis la région de Lestallum – toute une journée de route grise et sans attrait, qui semblait ne jamais finir. Ils avaient passé le col, perdu dans la brume, qui non contente d'avoir englouti le moral des trois compagnons semblait s'être également repue des paysages. C'était dommage; aucun d'eux ne connaissait le nord de Cleigne. L'averse était finalement passée quand Ignis gara la voiture en bordure du lac. Noctis n'eut pas vraiment l'opportunité de contempler sa surface glauque, de toute manière dissimulée sous une végétation épaisse et sombre ; ils étaient tous pressés de monter le camp. Les nuages, avec une cruauté implacable, retenaient prisonnières les moindres lueurs de Lune ou d'étoile – et il leur fallut un certain temps pour enfin remarquer le maigre filet irisé qui s'élevait du Sanctuaire. Les râles de Prompto rythmèrent leur installation, autrement silencieuse.

Sans Gladiolus, l'atmosphère était bien différente. Le regard intransigeant d'Ignis pesait lourdement sur le dos du Prince, traquait ses mouvements, étudiait ses expressions – sans Gladiolus pour contenir son anxiété, le chambellan devait être persuadé que Noctis allait lui claquer entre les doigts. Le ridicule d'une telle pensée lui donnait envie de sourire, mais l'irritation fut plus forte, et il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils en direction de son aîné, montrant presque les crocs tant il serrait la mâchoire. Prompto évitait de s'interposer. Il semblait plus fragile, selon le Prince – ce n'était pas visible physiquement, mais il le s _entait_. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir la force mentale de contraindre son corps à produire le plus commun des mouvements, comme si toute sa volonté s'échappait par chacun des pores de sa peau ; et même avec un désir aussi grand que le sien de simplement le toucher, Noctis n'était pas sûr de parvenir à contenir l'épanchement.

Tandis qu'il se tenait devant l'un des mâts de la tente, le regard dans le vague, des bras vinrent doucement encercler son ventre, l'étreignant par-derrière. Le geste alluma un sourire sur son visage fatigué par la route, les obstacles et la pluie, et Noctis se laissa aller, savourant juste la sensation du torse de Prompto qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, puis s'affaissait – la caresse tranquille de son souffle dans son cou – le picotement des mèches blondes contre sa nuque. Il se demanda vaguement si Ignis les voyait, ou bien si Prompto avait attendu que celui-ci ait le dos tourné pour s'arroger le droit d'enlacer le Prince. Encore une fois, quelque chose avait changé. Leur relation ne pouvait apparemment pas rester la même plus d'une poignée de jours, elle oscillait d'un état à l'autre, sans aucun autre équilibre que la profondeur originelle de leur lien. Peu importait qu'elle n'ait pas de nom, ils cherchaient seulement encore un moyen de la vivre. Noctis, qui pourtant avait appris à se méfier du goût sucré de l'espoir et n'avait jamais cru aux superstitions du quotidien, se surprenait à imaginer qu'une force ineffable étirait leur voyage afin de leur laisser le temps de se trouver. C'était stupide, incroyablement stupide, mais il refusait d'envisager aucune autre raison.

Ignis leur rappela son existence d'une toux discrète mais néanmoins audible, et Noctis tourna la tête, les joues furieusement rouges. Les nuages avaient finalement permis aux astres d'éclairer un peu le monde. Prompto libéra le Prince à contrecœur, puis traîna les pieds en direction du feu de camp. Ignis s'empara de l'épaule de Noctis, comme sur le point de parler, puis se ravisa. Il plissa à peine les yeux, dans lesquels la peur se lisait plus que le reproche, mais son protégé, incapable de faire la différence, eut un brusque mouvement de rejet. « J'emmerde l'Empire. » lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui voulait sûrement dire _Je t'emmerde_ , et Prompto douta un instant de sa capacité à se trouver entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les sentiments de Noctis envers lui finissaient par agacer leur aîné, et si cela n'avait strictement rien de personnel, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas empêcher la culpabilité de lui serrer la gorge. Mais Noctis était fier, possessif – et sa recherche presque fébrile de la confrontation n'était qu'une façon de revendiquer, ou de se prouver à lui-même ainsi qu'aux autres, sa liberté de choix et d'action. Il y avait des choses que même un Prince – un _Roi_ – ne pouvait pas recevoir sur un plateau d'argent, et que ce soit l'idée qu'on refuse la réalisation d'un de ses désirs ou celle de devoir se battre là où le reste d'Éos n'avait qu'à _vivre_ qui enrageait Noctis à ce point ne changeait pas la finalité. Prompto espérait vivement qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option.

Plus jeune, il avait été assez naïf pour croire aux contes de fées ; côtoyer le Prince lui avait remis les idées en place. L'inversion était troublante. Lui ne possédait rien, mais il était libre. Noctis avait tout, mais les concepts les plus basiques semblaient désespérément hors de sa portée. Il savait qu'Ignis incarnait, bien malgré lui, une autorité qui avait autrefois été une entrave au plaisir et à l'insouciance. Prompto lui-même le regardait encore, parfois, comme s'il allait soudain l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. _Rien de personnel._ Ignis avait ses propres obligations, et aucun d'eux n'était assez aveugle pour croire qu'il les remplissait toujours de bon cœur. Prompto comprenait, quand il voyait son état d'agitation et de tourmente, qu'on ait cherché à enfermer Noctis, dans une volonté de le préserver du déchirement que serait nécessairement de renoncer à sa liberté au nom du devoir. Que cela ait pu se dérouler sans accroc était néanmoins une utopie et, à bien y réfléchir, il ne partageait pas la vision qu'avait été celle de Régis et des proches du Prince.

« T'es dans la Lune. » remarqua Noctis en poussant sa jambe du bout de la botte.

« Hm, désolé. La route a été longue. » éluda Prompto, retrouvant par réflexe son large sourire. Noctis se pencha alors, se faisant le reflet d'un souvenir pas si lointain, et des cheveux sombres vinrent chatouiller malicieusement son visage : « Ça te dit une promenade ? »

Le sourire de Prompto s'élargit un peu plus, si cela était seulement possible.

* * *

Ils n'attendirent même pas qu'Ignis se soit endormi, conscients qu'il n'avait plus vraiment la force de s'opposer à leurs lubies écervelées et bien trop heureux de lui filer sous le nez. Ils restèrent à bonne distance des bords du Lac, où les sahuagins dormaient d'un sommeil léger, et filèrent plutôt vers les amas rocheux qui encerclaient les berges. L'obscurité d'une nuit principalement nuageuse rendait leur progression difficile, mais rien n'était véritablement insurmontable quand il s'agissait de s'éloigner du réel. Prompto devait s'accrocher à la manche du Prince pour ne pas glisser. L'euphorie gonflait sa poitrine, et il n'arrivait plus à gommer la joie de ses traits, ridiculement bloqués dans une expression de pure allégresse. Ils avaient pris assez de hauteur pour dépasser la couverture végétale, et le Lac Vesper leur apparaissait enfin, vaste étendue grise mordue par les pierres, noires.

« Tiens, t'as pas pris ton appareil ?

—Oh, ah. Euh, bah non, on dirait ! J'ai complètement oublié. »

Prompto se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avec un rire gêné et Noctis ne manqua pas l'occasion. Il eut un sourire goguenard, et leva un doigt. « Noctis versus le sacro-saint appareil photo. Un point pour moi, je suis flatté.

—Abruti. »

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils se lancent à l'assaut l'un de l'autre, d'abord mains contre mains puis lèvres contre lèvres. Prompto avait transformé la chevelure du Prince en scène de carnage, et il tint son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mains tendres et aimantes épousant la forme de ses joues, un rire léger au point d'en être douloureux résonnant dans sa poitrine.

« Ça commence à devenir une habitude. » murmura-t-il, d'une voix à demi teintée par le regret, laissant ses doigts redessiner les contours de la mâchoire de Noctis, de ses pommettes, de son menton. Le Prince émit un son improbable, comme une sorte de sifflement de douleur, et son regard avait des vagues lueurs de folie – de manque, de besoin. _Ils veulent m'enlever ça. Ils veulent me l'enlever, ils vont me l'enlever._ Noctis serra Prompto avec toute la violence du désespoir et l'embrassa sans ménagement, les noyant tous deux sous une cascade de gémissements indistincts. Il sentit les mains du jeune homme quitter son visage et agripper férocement son t-shirt tandis qu'il se pressait contre lui avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à annihiler tout l'espace entre leurs corps. Étrangement frénétique, le Prince tentait d'inspirer tout ce qui se dégageait de Prompto – son odeur, son souffle, sa chaleur, et malgré celle-ci, les frissons extatiques qui couraient le long de ses bras nus et dont il était le créateur enfiévré.

Il interrompit leur baiser pour plonger ses yeux brûlants dans ceux de son compagnon, qui ne tenait plus debout que grâce à une hypnose mystérieuse et à l'étreinte de Noctis.

« J'aimerais pouvoir…

—Je sais. Moi aussi. » le coupa Prompto, par peur de rendre les choses trop réelles ou parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler si le Prince prononçait véritablement ces mots. Il chassa quelques mèches tombées devant le visage de Noctis, dans un geste aérien qui semblait presque déplacé au milieu de tant d'ardeur.

« Non. » contra l'Héritier, essoufflé, mais vraiment, il ne faisait que le provoquer, car il aurait été difficile de se méprendre sur l'honnêteté de Prompto. Ce dernier eut un rire amusé et il ne résista pas à l'envie de se jeter dans le piège pourtant beaucoup trop évident.

« Tu crois ?

—Prouve-le. »

Prompto se sentit pitoyable. Ils n'avaient aucune notion de ce qui se passait réellement. Retenant un soupir, le jeune homme referma ses doigts autour de ceux de Noctis et son regard se perdit dans le ciel obscur. En vérité, Prompto n'éprouvait qu'une espèce de honte sordide devant les flammes du désir, qui ravageaient avec passion un ouvrage soigneusement élaboré. Depuis quand s'était-il résigné ? Combien de nuits avait-il dû passer à détourner les yeux de ses propres rêves ? _Pour leur bien._ Il mentait, encore et encore. Là où Noctis péchait par sa fierté, Prompto avait pour pire obstacle une puérilité intenable. Plus il pensait aux efforts menés, plus il avait envie de tout balayer – il se trouvait comme un enfant face à son château de sable. D'où venait ce plaisir insensé de détruire ce qui avait pris tant de temps à être construit ? Et Noctis qui devait emprunter des chemins détournés, qui arguait être seul maître de ses choix mais qui attendait malgré tout que Prompto lui donne l'occasion de se jeter à cœur et à corps perdus dans leur bataille. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, rien n'était aussi facile que ce qu'ils auraient souhaité ; mais tout était aussi anormalement simple.

Prompto offrit au Prince son plus beau sourire et se laissa doucement glisser sur le sol, l'emportant avec lui. Les mots consumaient sa gorge. Il pensait à Altissia, il pensait au moment où les pages s'envoleraient et où d'autres s'accumuleraient par-dessus – il pensait au visage de Noctis, immortalisé des centaines de fois entre les quatre coins de photographies mais dont la vie s'était pour toujours échappée – il pensait aux rares conversations nocturnes, aux rires envolés, à ces instants où le monde s'était limité à quelques sensations (de vagues éraflures d'ongles, la caresse de cils infinis contre une artère tendue et pulsante, des promesses silencieuses gravées dans la chair). _C'est tout ce qu'on aura jamais._ Noctis s'impatientait, un genou déjà de chaque côté des hanches de Prompto tandis qu'il se penchait timidement sur lui, traçant du bout des lèvres des symboles mystérieux sur la peau découverte de sa gorge, de ses épaules. Et le jeune homme souriait encore, alors même que ses yeux rougis laissaient s'écouler des larmes amères et tièdes, et il sentit des doigts calleux étaler l'humidité contre ses joues. À travers la brume, deux éclats égarés, tombés du ciel nocturne, suivaient le trajet des larmes – les observaient comme si elles avaient été des étoiles appartenant à ce ciel, qui, fou de chagrin, aurait dépêché une partie de lui sur terre pour les récupérer et les ramener là où était leur place.

 _Ma place, hein ?_ Prompto ravala un rire sombre. Il avait définitivement passé l'âge de croire aux contes de fées, alors il attira brutalement le visage de Noctis contre le sien et étouffa ses craintes et ses regrets contre une bouche dont le goût n'était pas celui de la salvation. Le corps du Prince tremblait, pressé contre le sien, les enveloppant tous deux dans une atmosphère de désespoir acharné. Mais, malgré cela, malgré les ténèbres alentours et qui grandissaient au sein même de leurs cœurs, il y avait le rugissement du sang, l'odeur enivrante de leur chair, leurs souffles mêlés et les traînées électrisantes qui naissaient sans fin sous leurs mains empressées – une pulsion de vie insatiable, infatigable, indomptable. Dans l'écrin de la nuit, où toutes les choses sommeillaient ou mouraient, ils firent l'amour en silence, portés par la sensation grisante et sacrilège d'éveiller la lumière là où n'auraient dû subsister que le froid et l'obscurité – conscients que rien n'était à sa place, pas même eux, et que le temps viendrait bien trop vite où la réalité bâtirait à nouveau les murailles qu'ils avaient effacées.


	10. Lestallum (3)

_Heeey, alors c'est vrai que c'est difficile de garder un rythme soutenu avec ces motherfucking études qui me dévorent absolument tout mon temps libre ! Néanmoins, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire (pour une fois que j'arrive à faire plus que quelques pages, ce serait dommage) ; elle sera seulement plus longue à vous parvenir. Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire, vous êtes adorables n_n.  
See you soon,_  
 _\- Givre._

Chapitre X : Lestallum, final.

Ils avaient finalement retrouvé Gladiolus, et dans des circonstances des plus étranges puisque les retrouvailles s'étaient déroulées – du moins pour Noctis – au milieu de la centrale prête à exploser et de hordes de daemons. Le groupe, de nouveau au complet, s'était installé en terrasse autour d'un diner bien mérité. L'air du soir était doux, plein d'odeurs familières chaudes et épicées, de rires lointains. Noctis profitait des dernières lueurs, offrant son visage fatigué mais serein aux caresses légères du soleil déclinant. Ignis et Prompto narraient le récit de leurs aventures à Gladiolus – qui différait grandement selon qu'il était raconté avec l'enthousiasme exubérant et exagéré de l'un, ou le ton mesuré et solennel de l'autre. Gladiolus se montrait peu crédule face aux fabulations de Prompto, plongé dans une reconstitution précise du combat contre le Quetzalcoatl et de comment il avait sauvé Aranea d'une chute de pierres.

« J'te jure, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Mais t'as de l'imagination, c'est bien !

—Tu m'crois pas ? Noct', dis-lui ! »

Le Prince ouvrit paresseusement un œil et croisa le regard de Prompto, dont les traits étaient tordus en une expression suppliante. Il secoua la tête avec un fin sourire et se pencha vers Gladiolus.

« C'est vrai. Et après, il a tiré une balle à travers la fumée, qui a rebondi contre le mur et est entrée pile poil dans l'œil de l'oiseau. » déclara-t-il très sérieusement, et Gladiolus éclata d'un rire tonitruant tandis que la fierté de Prompto s'effaçait doucement pour laisser place à l'effroi. L'air faussement trahi, il poussa un gémissement plaintif, une main pressée contre son cœur. Gladiolus gratifia le jeune homme d'une lourde tape dans le dos qui l'aplatit presque sur la table. Prompto leva un poing vengeur en direction de Noctis, qui haussa simplement les sourcils et ferma à nouveau les paupières pour se concentrer sur la sensation des rayons de soleil sur ses joues. Ignis prit la suite de la conversation, expliquant de manière beaucoup trop détaillée la stratégie adoptée face à un tel monstre, et l'Héritier se laissa bercer.

Il était heureux d'être de retour à Lestallum ; les environs du Lac Vesper étaient certes une région luxuriante, avec ses couleurs intenses et sa faune non moins chamarrée, mais leur séjour avait été malheureusement souillé par la présence des Impériaux. _C'est absurde_ , songea-t-il en inclinant le cou afin de mieux capter la lumière déclinante, _on extermine des escadrons à quelques centaines de mètres de lui et Ardyn nous offre une escorte pour nous aider à trouver le mithril._ Bien qu'il ne fasse absolument pas confiance au Chancelier, force était de constater que celui-ci s'arrangeait pour faire avancer les choses. Mais pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Qu'espérait accomplir l'Empire en l'assistant dans son devoir ? Ce genre de réflexion lui donnait la migraine, aussi décida-t-il plutôt de se concentrer sur le moment présent et de laisser ces tracas à des heures plus sombres.

Gladiolus et Ignis taquinaient Prompto au sujet de la voluptueuse Aranea, et Noctis sentit sa bouche frémir et s'étirer sans qu'il pût rien y faire. Le jeune homme en faisait probablement beaucoup trop pour duper ses aînés, mais personne n'aurait pu le blâmer. Même si le Prince se demandait parfois pourquoi s'acharner ainsi à sauver les apparences, il n'avait pas non plus le courage ou la volonté nécessaires pour choisir ouvertement l'affrontement. Ce qu'il partageait avec Prompto était trop fragile, trop personnel – il n'arriverait pas à le protéger si Ignis, Gladiolus ou n'importe qui vraiment, commençait à s'en approcher. Alors que Gladiolus tenait quelque propos peu prude à l'égard de l'ancienne mercenaire, Noctis, derrière ses paupières closes, appréciait à nouveau la vision d'un tout autre tableau. Des mèches blondes en bataille, des lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle erratique et silencieux ; des yeux embrumés, sombres et brillants à la fois, qui le transperçaient sans merci ; la courbure d'un cou rejeté en arrière. Les joues échauffées, le Prince feignit de s'être assoupi et émergea avec une grande inspiration, jetant des regards étonnés autour de lui.

« Wouah, Ignis, un conseil : ne lis jamais d'histoire aux enfants pour les endormir. J'étais à _ça_ de faire un cauchemar. »

Le chambellan haussa un sourcil et marmonna quelque chose de manière inaudible avant de rassembler un tas de gils au milieu de la table. La petite bande se leva et commença à se diriger lentement vers l'hôtel Leville, flânant dans les rues toujours animées de Lestallum. C'était l'heure des bars et des restaurants, et les rires faisaient trembler les murs des établissements, quand ce n'était pas les infatigables ensembles de musiciens. Noctis aimait ces terrasses qui dégorgeaient à même la rue – cela donnait une impression de proximité, de familiarité, comme si toute la ville n'était qu'une seule et même maison. C'était rassurant. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour écouter un groupe de guitaristes planté devant l'hôtel, et Prompto insista pour faire danser le Prince. Il s'en suivit une scène assez remarquable – _ridicule_ , selon l'Héritier – et Prompto finit bien entendu par obtenir gain de cause, pour une durée qui n'excéda pas les trente secondes. Noctis siffla entre ses dents quand il remarqua l'échange discret de monnaie entre Ignis et Gladiolus.

« J'veux pas savoir qui a parié quoi. » râla-t-il tout en traînant les pieds en direction de la réception, où il s'assura de bien réserver deux chambres. Aucun d'eux ne savait quand ils reviendraient – s'ils revenaient un jour – ni quelle serait leur condition à ce moment-là. Noctis prenait simplement de l'avance. Parti sans véritable bagage autre qu'un héritage vieux de millénaires, il ne comptait pas en plus s'encombrer de regrets.

Noctis et Prompto saluèrent leurs deux comparses et se retirèrent dans la suite spacieuse et confortable du Leville. Pendant que le premier se laissait lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil, le dernier alla ouvrir les larges fenêtres pour faire entrer l'air tiède de la nuit, accompagné de la douce rumeur de l'agitation urbaine. Il s'étira avec un long gémissement.

« Un trajet interminable, un donjon sans fin, du camping et encore un trajet interminable… J'en peux plus, j'ai les jambes et le dos en compote ! Je crois qu'on a bien mérité ce lit !

—Tu l'as dit… Encore quelques heures de voiture et j'aurais sauté dans la première caravane venue.

—Tu peux parler ! T'avais de la place à l'arrière, c'est pas toi qu'étais tout serré devant avec Ignis ! »

Prompto écarta les bras et s'écrasa sur le matelas, une expression bienheureuse baignant son visage tandis qu'il se roulait sur les couvertures et se délectait de leur moelleux. Noctis eut un sourire amusé et s'affaira à enlever veste et bottes, les jetant pêle-mêle à même le sol. Passées les premières secondes de légèreté et de soulagement, l'atmosphère commença lentement à s'alourdir et le silence à s'installer, seulement troublé par les distants murmures extérieurs. Toutes les pensées hésitantes, les retenues et les craintes indicibles semblaient flotter dans l'espace entre les deux garçons, pesant douloureusement sur leurs épaules. Ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour, et se trouvaient maintenant dans l'incapacité d'agir ou d' _oser_. Pourtant, Noctis avait pensé que plus rien ne serait aussi effrayant que de se précipiter dans la tourmente. Il retint un soupir blessé, par respect pour son compagnon.

Prompto fut le premier à briser cet étrange étau autour de leur cœur. Il se redressa et s'approcha de Noctis, d'un pas faussement calme. Le Prince leva timidement le visage et fut accueilli par un regard inquisiteur. Prompto se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur la sienne, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Comment tu te sens ? » finit-il par demander, et la question englobait tellement de sens possibles que Noctis en eut le vertige. Néanmoins, parce qu'ils parlaient trop rarement de leurs sentiments respectifs, il s'efforça d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

« Je sais pas. Je suis content de retrouver Luna, mais… J'ai pas non plus envie de partir. Jusqu'à maintenant, on pouvait encore faire semblant que le voyage se finirait jamais, et là… » L'Héritier détourna les yeux afin de dissimuler sa tristesse. Dans des moments pareils, il en voulait aux Dieux de ne pas l'avoir fait plus égoïste – car s'il aimait se plaindre, Noctis avait toujours fait passer les autres avant lui-même. Il pensait peut-être, parfois, que ce don de soi révélait un profond narcissisme et ne servait qu'à flatter son ego, mais il savait que cela était faux parce qu'il n'en résultait bien souvent que de la peine et de la douleur.

Prompto caressa le dos de sa main, lui offrant un maigre sourire de réconfort : « Tout va bien se passer, Noct'. Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter. » Il fronça les sourcils d'un air contrit en apercevant les larmes affleurer à la surface sombre des iris du Prince. « Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. » chuchota-t-il, et il finit par s'affaisser, à genoux devant son compagnon – et Noctis eut l'impression furtive d'un fervent aux pieds de son idole. _Je ne peux pas vous décevoir, ni toi ni personne. Surtout pas toi_. Il passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, effleurant délicatement la peau du cuir chevelu.

« Continue à être heureux. » déclara-t-il, la voix éraillée et, immédiatement, les traits de Prompto s'illuminèrent de cette façon si particulière qui ne manquait jamais de faire se serrer sa poitrine – même s'il ne savait pas quelle part de mensonge et quelle part de vérité s'y dissimulaient.

« Ça, j'peux le faire ! Fais-moi confiance.

—Je sais. »

Prompto le guida jusqu'au lit où il acheva de le déshabiller avec lenteur, ses gestes empreints de révérence et de pudeur. Noctis ferma les yeux et se laissa faire sans esquisser un seul mouvement ni mot dire. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et, instinctivement, le Prince chercha à l'aveugle la main de Prompto. Il sentit ce dernier se blottir un peu plus contre lui, son souffle venu se perdre dans le creux de son cou. « Je t'aime, Noct'. Je l'ai toujours fait et je continuerai de le faire. Y'a rien qui a jamais pu changer ça. » Le mouvement de ses lèvres contre sa peau y imprima une traînée de frissons tièdes. « Promets-moi que tu m'abandonneras pas. C'est tout ce que je demande. J'ai… j'ai nulle part où aller, sans toi. T'es ma seule famille, j'ai pas d'autre endroit où revenir, pas d'autre endroit où je puisse être ce que je suis sans avoir constamment peur. »

Noctis rendit grâce à l'obscurité car, même si Prompto devait certainement avoir conscience de l'humidité qui ruisselait abondamment sur ses joues, il n'avait pas à lui imposer le spectacle de son visage atrocement tordu par la souffrance et le remords. Il ne parvint pas à formuler une réponse audible, aussi étreignit-il fermement l'autre garçon, faisant de tout son corps un rempart fragile contre le monde extérieur et le Destin qui les attendait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de promesses qu'il aurait aimé lui faire, les vœux solennels et les serments fiévreux. Il voulait les graver dans leur chair et dans la roche de chaque montagne, les prononcer en silence, encore et encore, contre sa peau ; les crier au vent pour qu'il les porte vers le ciel. En vérité, il devait sûrement l'aimer – c'était une évidence. Il pensa à toutes ces années, celles qu'ils n'avaient pas su saisir et celles qui ne viendraient pas, mais fut interrompu par la voix de Prompto avant d'avoir pu se laisser aspirer par le désespoir.

« Pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît. » implora celui-ci, pressant son front contre celui de Noctis – et il s'adressait autant à lui-même qu'au Prince. « Je suis pas fan des tragédies, les amants maudits, tout ça. C'est dépassé. » ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour, riant doucement, et Noctis se joignit à lui.

« T'as raison. » admit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Prompto fut rassuré de sentir son sourire, puisqu'il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer clairement son visage, et il soupira discrètement. D'un ample mouvement du bras, le jeune homme jeta les couvertures par-dessus leur tête, les enfermant sous une tente improvisée.

« Le camping te manque ?

—Je pensais plutôt à des voiles de bateau.

—Eh ben. Heureusement qu'on a un moteur pour nous emmener à Altissia. »

Prompto poussa une exclamation outrée et gratifia Noctis d'un coup de coude dans le ventre. L'Héritier roula sur lui et, vraiment, ils en étaient arrivés au point où ils ne faisaient même plus l'effort de faire semblant – et la lueur dans leurs yeux ne trompait pas. D'une certaine façon, pour le moment, il ne tenait qu'à eux de continuer le voyage, et tant pis s'ils n'étaient que deux, tant pis s'ils n'avaient en guise de voiles que ces draps étendus au-dessus d'eux. Ils détenaient chacun le ciel dans leur regard.


	11. Altissia

_Heey. Je suis de retour ! Il m'aura fallu moins de temps que c'que je pensais... Mais quand même, je reconnais que c'est long ! Au programme cette fois-ci, des sentiments, des sentiments et... des sentiments. C'est la ville qui veut ça. Il y aura encore un chapitre sur Altissia, après, ça risque de devenir plus compliqué. J'aimais bien ce format épisodique, suivant les aventures dans l'open world, mais passé ce stade de l'intrigue, c'est plus la même. Je vais donc réfléchir à un moyen de garder ce format._  
 _Anyway, comme d'habitude, je vous remercie chaudement de me lire et de m'encourager !_  
 _\- Givre._

Chapitre XI : Altissia.

Le crépuscule avait cela de particulier qu'il se teintait à Altissia de couleurs défiant l'imagination, et les cascades et les canaux se paraient de lumières extraordinaires, emplissant l'air de particules et de rayons chaleureux. Le glissement silencieux des gondoles dorées, la musique discrète mais présente qui ruisselait le long des ruelles étroites, réverbérée à l'infini, le scintillement des eaux et des murs blancs – tout cela contribuait à la majesté des lieux et leur conférait une atmosphère onirique et sereine, confortable et riche comme le glissement du velours sur la peau. La Cité des Eaux resplendissait dans la lumière sanglante du couchant qui l'enveloppait d'ambre, de cuivre et d'or. L'excitation de la découverte les avait détournés de la recherche de Weskham, et le petit groupe se promenait selon leur fantaisie, les yeux écarquillés comme pour absorber au maximum les paysages splendides de la ville.

« C'est romantique. » constata Gladiolus, et sa voix rauque semblait ne pas croire elle-même à ce que son possesseur avançait.

« C'est vrai. Mais y'a aussi quelque chose d'inexplicablement triste dans l'air… »

Noctis jeta un bref coup d'œil à Prompto, peu habitué à ce ton, et remarqua que cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à leurs aînés. Le Prince se mordit la lèvre, enfouissant un peu plus les mains dans ses poches afin de pouvoir serrer les poings à loisir. Prompto n'avait pas tort – sans doute les rues exhalaient-elles comme de vagues effluves nostalgiques, et Noctis songea à un millier de façons dont il aurait préféré visité Altissia. Malgré l'imminence de la fin, il restait aisé de prétendre être ailleurs. Blotti au fond d'une gondole sur les riches coussins brodés, avec Prompto étalé à ses côtés dans le style de ces tableaux baroques ornant les corridors de la Citadelle, le jeune Héritier n'avait qu'à cligner rapidement des paupières pour occulter tout l'univers en-dehors de son champ de vision. Sourire devenait ainsi plus simple, et il admirait en silence les courbes délicates de l'autre garçon, les rayons chaleureux qui sortaient de son cœur et les poussières mordorées incrustées dans sa peau. Noctis tentait ardemment de s'avouer chanceux, mais le poids du Destin pesait toujours sur ses cils, qui obscurcissait peu à peu son regard et étalait son ombre le long des contours de l'horizon.

Une partie de lui trouvait cela à la limite du risible tant l'ambiance dégoulinait de miel, tandis que l'autre se réjouissait d'un tel déluge de douceur. Il releva la tête pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec l'objectif et se permit un sourire timide, gêné par ce que le vent marin avait infligé à ses cheveux. Prompto lui adressa un clin d'œil et continua à photographier frénétiquement la ville, tout en intégrant plus ou moins subtilement le Prince à ses clichés. Vraiment, l'obsession à peine dissimulée de Prompto commençait à tous les inquiéter, mais personne n'osait élever la voix à ce sujet. Ils devaient laisser le jeune homme trouver réconfort là où il l'estimait bon – même si cela frôlait le maladif, même si certains réprouvaient son attitude. Que pouvaient-ils bien y faire ? Noctis songea à leur dernière nuit à Lestallum, aux mots prononcés du bout des lèvres, presque peureusement. Craignait-il tellement d'être laissé à l'abandon ? Le Prince n'avait jamais insinué qu'il ne se battrait pas pour le garder auprès de lui, n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il accepterait d'être séparé de son… _Amant. Ami. Compagnon ? Oh, et puis merde._

Ce soir-là, ils rencontrèrent la Ministre d'Altissia, en prime d'un autre des camarades de feu le Roi Regis. Noctis n'avait pas osé poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la gorge, et s'était mis à penser férocement à ce que serait Ignis dans une trentaine d'années. Serait-il lui aussi aux commandes d'un établissement à succès, à essuyer férocement les traces de calcaire sur les verres comme pour déloger la crasse qui se déposait sur les souvenirs ? Il avait chassé ces considérations moroses, se raccrochant aux sourires familiers de ses amis. C'était étrange comme des détails si futiles pouvaient remplir tout l'espace d'un cœur, ou, du moins, de ce sanctuaire sacré érigé en l'honneur de la mémoire. La texture ridicule des gants du chambellan, les arabesques d'encre sur les bras de Gladiolus, la coiffure improbable de Prompto et le _clic !_ discret de l'appareil photo. Il se força à leur sourire en retour, tentant d'étouffer l'idée qu'il serait peut-être privé – un jour – de tout cela. _Je suis plus un gosse, putain. J'en parle comme si c'était mes doudous._ Et pourtant, il y avait des fois où il ne se sentait pas plus fort ou courageux que lorsqu'il avait cinq ans et qu'on le poussait d'une grande tape dans le dos dans une pièce trop vaste, pleine d'inconnus aux regards d'acier et entièrement vêtus de noir. Il éprouvait encore ce même sentiment – qu'il détestait – cette impression de ne pas convenir, d'être pris de haut, de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'être prêt. Il n'avait plus cinq ans. Son père n'était pas là pour le rassurer ou le guider, et un nombre beaucoup trop important de vies reposait entre ses mains tremblantes. Il ne serait jamais prêt. _Mais est-ce que j'ai le choix, hein ?_

De retour dans la gondole qui les transportait avec une lenteur exceptionnelle vers l'hôtel Leville, Prompto avait profité de la somnolence de ses aînés pour se glisser à l'arrière et poser sa tête sur les genoux de Noctis. Le Prince jouait distraitement avec les mèches blondes, absorbé dans ses réflexions, pendant que l'autre garçon fredonnait doucement son approbation, l'observant de derrière ses paupières mi-closes. Sous ses airs sereins, Noctis percevait distinctement que quelque chose le tracassait, ce même sentiment vacillant qui s'était glissé depuis leur arrivée dans ses mots d'ordinaire si enthousiastes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il tapota du bout du doigt sur le front de Prompto, qui s'extirpa immédiatement de sa mélancolie pour lui lancer un sourire éblouissant.

« On devrait se faire une virée nocturne. Demain soir. Peut-être monter sur les toits… Altissia doit être superbe, vue d'en haut.

—Hm.

—En profiter un peu avant que t'ailles voir la vieille dame en tailleur vert. Après ça va être _blablabla_ , lapolitique, l'Empire, l'Hydréenne, la bagarre. » Prompto redevint silencieux, puis lui colla pratiquement l'écran de son appareil sous le nez d'un mouvement un rien trop tendu. Noctis dut pratiquement loucher pour distinguer correctement la photographie.

« C'est la robe de Luna. » énonça-t-il d'un ton égal. Il avait beau tenter de détourner le regard, il ne voyait que les couleurs saturées qui envahissaient son champ de vision. « Belle prise. » ajouta-t-il finalement, hésitant, avant d'abaisser la main de son compagnon – la lumière de l'écran n'était pas franchement agréable, pas plus que la proximité trop difficile à supporter de ce symbole effondré.

« Ouais. » Le Prince entendit le jeune homme reposer l'appareil et sentit son souffle tiède à travers le tissu de son pantalon alors qu'il soupirait. « Et dire que ces jours auraient dû être jours de fête. Ça me rend triste. » Noctis laissa ses doigts quitter le fouillis blond et glisser le long du visage de Prompto, esquissant l'ébauche d'un sourire en appuyant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il partageait ce sentiment, mais n'était pas tout à fait sûr de saisir la véritable portée des paroles de son ami – et quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à de la culpabilité le saisit à la gorge.

« Tu devrais pas. C'est juste… les aléas de la vie, je suppose. Et puis, c'est notre boulot de faire en sorte qu'on puisse faire la fête après, malgré tout. J'te promets des feux d'artifice, ça te va ? Et plein de chocobos. Okay ? »

Prompto repoussa légèrement la main de Noctis et leva des yeux scintillants vers lui, une moue timide et enfantine apparaissant petit à petit sur sa bouche. « Il y aura des poussins aussi ?

—Ouais. Des vrais, des peluches et des poussins qui courent partout. »

Le garçon poussa un petit cri attendri en imaginant une telle chose et captura la main du Prince pour y déposer une pluie de baisers. « Deal ! Mais fais gaffe, j'plaisante pas avec les chocobos !

—Ah, je suis ton homme. »

Et avec ça, la gondole les déposa à deux pas de l'hôtel. Noctis dormait debout, et Ignis, arrivé à bout de ses réserves internes d'Ebony, avait une démarche légèrement titubante – ce qui aurait pu être divertissant, n'était l'emprise du sommeil sur leurs esprits. Gladiolus bâillait à en faire trembler les murs – un son qui tenait plus du béhémoth que de l'être humain, si vous demandiez à ses camarades. Umbra et Gentiana les attendaient dans le vaste hall, mais, en toute honnêteté, le Prince était persuadé les avoir rêvés. Le valeureux groupe s'effondra dès que la porte de la suite se fut refermée derrière eux, vaincu par la fatigue et les émotions de la journée. On leur monta de quoi se sustenter rapidement – un bol de soupe accompagné de croutons frottés à l'ail et au persil – puis, un à un, ils se réfugièrent dans les couvertures douces. Ignis n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses chaussures avant de s'affaler tête la première, et Gladiolus ronflait déjà, son large bras jeté en travers du dos de son compagnon, paume ouverte vers le plafond.

Noctis enveloppa Prompto dans une étreinte possessive, face à face, afin de laisser leurs souffles se mêler en une brise tiède et rassurante. L'autre garçon s'agrippa au corps du Prince avec toute la force que lui permettait son épuisement, et ce dernier songea qu'il n'y avait peut-être rien de honteux au fait de s'accrocher à une intimité familière. Son regard dériva au-dessus de Prompto, où le clair-obscur révélait les masses confondues de leurs aînés. Avaient-ils eux aussi l'impression de n'être parfois rien de plus que des enfants ? Quand le soleil déclinait et qu'il n'y avait plus besoin d'agir en adultes, quand la nuit réveillait les peurs les plus anciennes et les désirs les plus élémentaires ?

« Tu penses trop. » soupira la voix plaintive de Prompto, qui balaya d'une main endormie la joue du Prince. Noctis eut un rire léger et accepta de fermer les paupières.


End file.
